


Der Kuss des Kobolds

by TessCarlisle



Series: Spiderman [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Sequel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessCarlisle/pseuds/TessCarlisle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auch mit einem Vodka Martini ließen sich die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht nicht sonderlich verschönern. Und schon bald würde Tess erneut mit Dingen konfrontiert werden, über die sie lieber nicht gestolpert wäre. Fortsetzung des One-Shot »Eine letzte Schlacht«.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. EINS

»Sind Sie nicht die Frau aus der Zeitung?«  
Ich setzte den Vodka Martini auf den matten Tresen und sah zu dem Mann rechts von mir. Er zeigte deutliche Brandspuren. Also, der Tresen, nicht der Mann. Ich glaubte, die zeigten den Leuten hier hin und wieder eine Feuershow. Ob die wohl eine Genehmigung dafür hatten? Whatever.  
Ich widmete meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Typen, der mich so dämlich von der Seite angequatscht hatte. Oh, der ungepflegte Barbesucher hatte sogar eine heutige Ausgabe des »Daily Bugle« dabei, die er mir nun prompt unter die Nase hielt.  
»Na klar, Sie sind es ganz sicher«, sagte die ungebetene Gesellschaft just und besaß sogar die Frechheit mit einem krummen Finger auf mich zu zeigen. Wie ich es hasste, wenn das jemand tat. Und wenn dieser Finger dazu noch krumm war, war es gleich ganz aus. Nein, Zeitungsboy und ich würden wohl keine Freunde mehr werden. Zudem wehte noch eine starke Alkoholfahne zu mir herüber, als er weiter sprach. »Die Taxifahrerin, die von der Spinne gerettet wurde.«  
Super. Er war nicht nur aufdringlich, sondern verdrehte auch noch komplett die Tatsachen. Spiderman hatte mit meiner Rettung relativ wenig zu tun gehabt. Aber ich war zu müde und selbst viel zu betrunken, um mich heute Nacht mit so etwas abzugeben.  
»Kannst du subtrahieren?«, fragte ich und fischte nach dem Zahnstocher mit der Olive in meinem Drink. Mein Gegenüber schien erfreut, dass er von mir endlich eine Regung erhielt und nickte leicht. »Dann zieh ab.«  
Ich zog die Olive mit den Zähnen von dem Holzpiecker und kramte in meiner Umhängetasche nach ein paar Geldscheinen, während Zeitungsboy enttäuscht von dannen zog und sein Glück bei einer Blondine in der Ecke des Lokals versuchte. Ich weiß, mein Benehmen war nicht die feine englische Art. Aber erstens, war ich keine Engländerin und zweitens, hatte ich echt krasse vierundzwanzig Stunden hinter mir.  
Dass mein Taxi dabei aus einer Höhe von mehreren hundert Metern gefallen und auf die praktische Größe einer Geldbörse gefaltet worden war, war nur das kleinste Übel.  
Oh Gott, das Taxi! Billy würde mich umbringen. Okay, das war vielleicht zu hart ausgedrückt. Aber er würde es definitiv anstreben, mich einen Kopf kürzer zu machen. Er hatte bereits mehrmals versucht mich anzurufen, aber ich hatte ihn immer weggedrückt. Ich war noch nicht bereit für seinen Wutanfall und würde einfach sagen, dass ich mein Mobiltelefon bei dem Sturz aus dem siebzigsten Stock verloren hatte. Ja, die Ausrede würde er verstehen.  
Endlich bekam ich einen Schein zu fassen, dessen Wert ausreichte und klemmte ihn unter das leere Glas auf dem Tresen.  
»Tom, ich bin dann weg«, rief ich dem Inhaber des Schuppens zu, der nicht einmal von seinem Zapfhahn aufblickte.  
»Bis demnächst«, drang trotzdem seine volltönende Stimme zu mir herüber und ich hob kurz die Hand, obwohl er es nicht sehen konnte.  
Tom war ein Schrank von einem Kerl. Sein Schädel war kahl rasiert und er hatte überall Tattoos, aber seine ritterliche Ader war so breit wie eine vierspurige Autobahn. Er war ein guter Typ. Vielleicht konnte ich hier anfangen, wenn Billy mich hochkant aus seinem Unternehmen warf. Ich wollte schon immer mal einen auf Coyote Ugly machen.  
Ich rutschte von dem abgesessenen Barhocker, schulterte meine Tasche vorsichtig auf die Seite, die nicht geprellt war und schob mich durch die Menschenmenge des beliebten Lokals.  
Die Nacht war kalt, als ich ins Freie trat. Ich vermisste meine Lederjacke, die letzte Nacht irgendwann verschütt gegangen sein musste. Es musste zwischen »Oh mein Gott, passiert das gerade wirklich?« und »Hilfe, ich werde sterben!« passiert sein. Aber ich konnte mich nicht genau daran erinnern. Ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt am Leben zu bleiben.  
Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als ich ziellos durch die noch immer belebten Straßen New Yorks irrte. Straßenlärm übertönte das Lachen, welches eigentlich von der Kneipe gegenüber zu mir herüber getragen werden sollte. Spazierende Pärchen kamen mir entgegen, irgendwo bellte ein Hund und ein paar Blocks weiter ertönten Sirenen. Eine ganz normale Nacht. Diese Stadt schlief quasi nie.  
Ehe ich mich versah, fand ich mich im Central Park wieder und ließ mich, von plötzlicher Übelkeit übermannt, auf eine der zahlreichen Parkbänke fallen. Zu viel Vodka Martini war echt nicht gut. Ich wollte vergessen, musste mir aber dringend eine andere Methode überlegen.  
Mein Telefon vibrierte in meiner Gesäßtasche. Als ich es heraus zog, fiel mir eine Visitenkarte in den Schoß. Merkwürdig. Ich stopfte die Karte in meine Handtasche und schaute zeitgleich auf das Display meines Telefons. Die gute Nachricht war, dass es sich bei dem Anrufer nicht um Billy handelte. Die Nummer war mir unbekannt. Wer um Himmels Willen rief zu einer so unchristlichen Zeit fremde Leute an?  
Ich war neugierig, klappte das Handy auf und schob es an meinem Haar vorbei an mein Ohr. Meine Ohrringe klapperten dabei leise gegen die Plastikschale des Mobilfunkgeräts.  
»Hier Morgan Freeman«, sagte ich aus einer Laune heraus und staunte nicht schlecht, als ich daraufhin tatsächlich noch eine Antwort erhielt.

~ Ende des 1. Kapitels ~


	2. ZWEI

_//13 Stunden früher//_

Als ich erwachte, fühlte ich mich matt und ausgelaugt. Ich starrte an eine weiße Zimmerdecke und hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass mir Ähnliches schon einmal passiert war.   
Ja, richtig. Ich war im Krankenhaus. Ich musste wohl kurz eingenickt sein. Die Uhr an der sterilen Wand gegenüber verriet, dass es kurz nach 13 Uhr war. Ich sah nach rechts und wollte mich gerade bei Harry über den schlechten Service anlässlich des fehlenden Mittagsmahls beschweren, als ich verdutzt feststellen musste, dass es sich bei meinem Bettnachbar in der Notaufnahme des Lenox Hill Hospital gar nicht mehr um Harry handelte. Verwirrt sah ich den dunkelhäutigen Mann an, der neben mir lag und dessen Bein in einer großen Schlaufe über dem Bett hing.  
»Entschuldigung«, begann ich ihn bei irgendeiner Lektüre zu stören und seine großen dunklen Augen sahen fragend zu mir. »Können Sie mir sagen, wohin der Mann der vor Ihnen da lag verlegt worden ist?«  
Der ältere Herr sah mich verständnislos an. Seine Haare hatten bereits einen leichten grauen Schimmer angenommen. Irgendwie sah er ein bisschen aus wie Morgan Freeman.   
Ich leckte mir nervös über die Lippen. Wieso starrte er denn so unhöflich?  
»Kindchen«, sagte Morgan und legte extra seine Lektüre zur Seite, um mich noch besser mustern zu können. »Seit du hier eingeliefert wurdest und ständig etwas von Aliens und Kobolden gerufen hast, habe nur ich in diesem Bett gelegen.«  
Was? Das konnte nicht sein. Er musste sich irren. Ich verlor in der Öffentlichkeit nie meinen Verstand... also... fast nie. Und daran würde ich mich doch erinnern, oder?  
»Scheint, als hättest du dir den Kopf doch mehr gestoßen, als alle dachten.«  
Ich wandte mich ab und fühlte betroffen nach meiner Stirn. Ich hatte mir nicht den Kopf gestoßen. Hatte ich wirklich nicht. Nicht all zu sehr jedenfalls.  
Ich horchte in mich hinein. Da war tatsächlich ein dumpfer Schmerz hinter meiner Schädeldecke. War meine Begegnung mit Harry etwa nur ein Traum gewesen? Es fühlte sich so real an. Wie wohl der richtige Name meines Retters war? Ob er überhaupt noch lebte?  
»Miss Carlyle«, schlenderte eine Krankenschwester zu mir, als sie mein Wachsein bemerkte.  
»Carlisle«, korrigierte ich automatisch. Die Leute sprachen meinen Nachnamen schon immer falsch aus. Auch daheim in Kansas.   
»Sehr schön«, schien sich die junge, kurzhaarige Krankenschwester zu freuen, dass ich mich an meinen Namen erinnerte. Sie notierte die Urzeit auf ein Klemmbrett, dass am Bettende hing und legte die Akte dann zu meinen Füßen auf das leichte Laken mit dem ich zugedeckt war. »Können Sie mir sagen, welches Jahr wir haben?«, fragte sie mich und leuchtete mit einer kleinen Taschenlampe erst in mein linkes, dann in mein rechtes Auge.  
Ich besann mich auf den Chinesischen Kalender und sagte:  
»Das Jahr des Drachen.«  
Innerlich kicherte ich vor mich hin. Das schien mir eine witzige Antwort zu sein.  
Frau Kurzhaar gab nur ein undeutbares Geräusch von sich und auch Morgan mischte sich ungefragt ein.  
»Sie hat mich wirres Zeug gefragt. Sind Sie sicher, dass sie nicht doch festgeschnallt werden muss?«  
Ich funkelte den Mann böse an, aber eigentlich war mir egal was die Beiden dachten.  
»Und welchen Tag haben wir?«  
Das war Betty. Die gute war jetzt so nah, dass ich ihr Namensschild lesen konnte.  
»Dienstag«, antwortete ich und bemühte mich nicht allzu genervt zu klingen.  
»Fast. Heute ist Mittwoch.«  
Mittwoch?!? Hatte ich einen ganzen Tag verloren? So langsam zweifelte ich wirklich an meinem Verstand. War ich überhaupt je auf diesem Hochhaus gewesen?  
Betty war wieder dazu übergegangen etwas in meine Akte zu kritzeln. Dann hielt sie den Stift, mit dem sie soeben noch geschrieben hatte, nach oben.  
»Können Sie mir sagen, wie man das nennt?«  
Jetzt war ich diejenige die ungläubig starrte.  
»Das reicht«, entschied ich, zog das Laken zurück und huschte aus dem Bett.  
Ich zupfte mein schickes Krankenhaushemd zurecht und bemerkte, dass Betty die Frechheit besaß, mir den Weg zu versperren. Sie wollte ansetzen etwas zu sagen, doch ich kam ihr zuvor.  
»Schwetser Betty, ich bin weder geisteskrank, senil noch schizophren. Ich bin im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte und verlange jetzt von Ihnen, dass sie mir schleunigst meine Entlassungspapiere bringen oder ich jage Ihnen meinen Anwalt auf den Hals.«  
Betty sah mich ungerührt an.  
»Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann«, informierte sie mich und watschelte mit meiner Akte davon.  
»Tzz«, hörte ich von Morgan, der mich herausfordernd ansah.  
»Und der nette Herr hier starrt Ihnen ständig auf den Hintern, wenn er denkt, es merkt keiner«, rief ich laut und setzte mich abwartend auf die Bettkante. Ich wusste nicht, ob Betty mich noch gehört hatte, aber Morgans Gesicht lief lila an und er verbarg es schnell wieder hinter seiner Lektüre.

~

»Fehlt nur noch eine Unterschrift.«  
Die nette Frau an der Rezeption schob die Entlassungspapiere zusammen mit einem Medikament zu mir herüber. Ich zögerte nicht und unterschrieb den Kram schnell, bevor ich die Tabletten in die Bauchtasche meines Pullis stopfte.  
Betty war mit zwei Ärzten im Schlepptau wieder bei mir aufgetaucht. Mit zwei Ärzten!! Alle Drei hatten auf mich eingeredet und wollten mich davon überzeugen, dass es nur zu meinem Besten war, wenn ich blieb. Ich hatte mich weiterhin strickt geweigert und mit meinem Anwalt Prof. Dr. Jeff J. Jefferson gedroht. Ein Name der mächtig Eindruck hinterließ, obwohl ich ihn mir nur ausgedacht hatte. Schließlich war man einverstanden, dass ich die Einrichtung auf eigenes Risiko verlassen konnte. Also wirklich. Ich war doch keine Gefangene. Und ich fühlte mich, zumindest körperlich, gesund.  
»Hier sind auch Ihre persönlichen Sachen.« Ich zog meine Tasche über den Tresen zu mir heran und war erstaunt, dass sie den Sturz im Taxi einigermaßen unbeschadet überstanden hatte. »Man hat mich gebeten, Ihnen auch das hier zu überreichen.«  
Ich sah auf, als die nette Frau mir ein kleines Kärtchen reichte. Doch ich kam nicht dazu zu lesen, was darauf stand. Ein Pärchen war an die andere Seite der Rezeption getreten und forderte meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Unbewusst klemmte ich die Karte in meine Gesäßtasche und starrte die rothaarige Frau und ihren unauffälligen Freund an. Ihre Stimme klang aufgeregt, als sie die Zimmernummer eines gewissen Mr. Osborn verlangte.  
»Mary Jane«, lenkte ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich und sie sah zu mir herüber. Ihre Augen weiteten sich erkennend. Dann ließ sie ihren Begleiter links liegen und beeilte sich den Tresen zu umgehen und zu mir zu gelangen. Ehe ich mich versah, fand ich mich in ihrer Umarmung wieder.   
»Ich danke dir!« Sie drückte mich fest an sich und ich erwiderte zögerlich ihre stürmische Begrüßung. »Du hast ihn gerettet.«  
Ich war geringfügig überfragt, was sie genau meinte.  
»Hi, ich bin Peter«, wurde ich jedoch in meinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als sich Mary Janes Begleiter in mein Sichtfeld schob und Mary Jane selbst mich gehen ließ.  
»Freut mich, Peter. Ich bin Tess.«  
Wir reichten uns die Hände und mir fiel auf, dass er mir irgendwie seltsam bekannt vorkam. Und was waren das für Kratzer in seinem Gesicht?  
Gerade wollte ich ihn darauf ansprechen, als Mary Jane wieder das Wort ergriff. Sie schien plötzlich nervös und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie von irgendetwas ablenken wollte.  
»Wie geht’s dir? Alles gut überstanden?«  
Ich fuhr mir fahrig durch mein offenes, verfitztes Haar.  
»Ja, alles gut. Die wollten mir hier einreden, dass meine Rübe Matsch ist, aber ich hab nur ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen und ein paar Prellungen.«  
Mary Jane und Peter lächelten aufrichtig. Mary Jane schien es gut zu gehen. Sie hatte genauso in Lebensgefahr geschwebt wie ich und wurde von Spiderman gerettet.  
»Das ist gut«, sagte Peter. »Ich meine, dass es dir gut geht. Es sah ein paar Mal ziemlich knapp aus. Ich meine... das hat M.J. erzählt. Ich war natürlich nicht dabei...«  
Mary Jane sah Peter auf eine Art an, die deutlich an seinem Verstand zweifeln ließ.  
»Wisst ihr zufällig wie es... äh...« Harry ergangen ist?!?! Was sollte ich sagen? Wie sollte ich ihn nennen?  
»Dem Kobold geht?«, beendete Peter meine Frage und Mary Jane warf ihm erneut einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Wenn Blicke Brötchen werfen würden, dann wäre Peter jetzt wohl Bäckermeister.  
Ich nickte nur kurz. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit.  
»Wir haben gehört, dass soweit alles gut ist«, sagte Peter schließlich vorsichtig und sah dabei Zustimmung suchend zu seiner Freundin.  
Ohne es zu bemerken, atmete ich erleichtert aus. Das war eine gute Nachricht. Ich kam gar nicht auf die Idee zu fragen, woher sie dies eigentlich wussten. Ich hoffte nur, dass ich nun keine seltsamen Träume mehr haben würde.  
»Das ist gut«, griff ich nun Peters Worte von vorhin auf. »Er scheint ein guter Kerl zu sein.« Die Beiden sahen sich schon wieder so vielsagend an. Ich beschloss, dass mir egal war was sie zu verheimlichen hatten. »Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?«  
»Wir besuchen einen Freund«, antwortete diesmal Mary Jane. »Er hatte einen... kleinen Unfall.«  
Nun war Peter derjenige der irgendwie alarmiert aus der Wäsche guckte. Was wurde hier eigentlich gespielt?  
In meiner Hose vibrierte es plötzlich. Ich erschrak und zerrte mein Telefon aus meiner Jeans.  
»Entschuldigt kurz.«  
Scheiße. Es war Billy. Ich zögerte, dann lehnte ich das Gespräch ab. Peter räusperte sich und wippte auf seinen Ballen vor und zurück.  
»Dürfte ich kurz jemanden anrufen?«, entschied er sich mich zu fragen.  
»Klar.«  
Ich reichte ihm mein Telefon und hoffte, dass er sich wirklich kurz fassen würde. Ich hatte nämlich keine Flatrate und zahlte Minutenpreise.  
Peter wählte, eine Festnetznummer wie mir auffiel, hielt das Telefon an sein Ohr und wartete auf ein Freizeichen.  
Währenddessen sahen Mary Jane und ich uns milde lächelnd an, nicht wissend was wir noch sagen sollten.  
Peter schien kein Glück mit seinem Telefonat zu haben. Er legte auf und versuchte eine zweite Nummer. Auch da schien sich niemand zu melden.  
»Keiner da«, sagte Peter relativ schnell und gab mir mein Telefon zurück. »Danke dir.«  
»Kein Ding«, tat ich es ab und raffte meine Habseligkeiten langsam zusammen. Ich machte mich aufbruchbereit, denn ich wollte den kargen Krankenhausräumen endlich entfliehen.  
»Also dann, ich bin weg. Lasst es euch gutgehen. Hat mich gefreut, Peter.«  
Ohne größere Umschweife wandte ich mich ab und verließ die Notaufnahme. Nur aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass die Beiden verabschiedend eine Hand gehoben hatten. Ich bezweifelte, dass ich Mary Jane und Peter noch einmal wiedersehen würde.

~

Die Zeitung knisterte in meinen Händen, als ich das Tagesblatt aus seiner Halterung riss und die Titelseite begaffte. Der Inhaber des Zeitungsstandes sah mich böse an. Gleich würde er sagen, dass ich den »Daily Bugle« kaufen musste, wenn ich die Ausgabe weiterhin zu intensiv studierte. Doch ich beachtete den Typ nicht weiter. Ich hatte nur Augen für die Titelstory.   
Die grässliche Fratze des dunklen Spidey lächelte mir entgegen. Hatte ich doch gewusst, dass sie ihn nicht »Alienfresse« nennen würden, pff. Stattdessen titulierten sie den Symbionten aus dem All als »Venom«. Ein weiteres Bild zeigte Spiderman im Kampf mit dem Sandmann und ein verschwommener grüner Streifen am Himmel ließ den fliegenden Kobold auf seinem Gleiter erahnen. Diese neumodischen Fotografen. Da machte ja ein Zwölfjähriger mit seiner Handykamera bessere Fotos.  
Doch am meisten überrumpelte mich die Tatsache, dass die Frau, die in den Armen eines Police Officers vor einem Krankenwagen mit großen Augen und tränenverschmiertem Gesicht in die Kamera sah, ich selbst war.  
»Himmelherrgottverdammtescheiße.«  
Ich war tatsächlich auf der Titelseite des »Daily Bugle«. Krass. Den zu den Bildern gehörenden Artikel las ich lieber nicht. Zeitungsfuzzis verdrehten sowieso immer die Tatsachen und mein Name war mit Sicherheit auch falsch geschrieben, wenn ich überhaupt namentlich erwähnt wurde.  
Ich ging ein paar Schritt, drückte dem verdutzten Inhaber die Zeitung in die Arme und kramte im Weitergehen nach den Tabletten in meinem Pulli. Man hatte mir erklärt, dass dies ein Mittel gegen Gehirnerschütterung war. Vielleicht half der Kram ja auch gegen akute Schockstarre. Ich zerkaute die Tablette, während ich durch New Yorks Straßen streifte. In diesem Zusammenhang war ich total schmerzfrei.   
Ich war einen ganzen Tagesmarsch von meiner Wohnung entfernt, als ich die wirbelnden Bilder der vergangenen Nacht in meinem Kopf nicht mehr ertragen konnte und beschloss, Tom einen Besuch abzustatten. Die Nacht brach herein und bei einem Vodka Martini im »Penrose« war bis jetzt noch jedes Problem verflogen.

~ Ende des 2. Kapitels ~


	3. DREI

»Hier Morgan Freeman.«  
Am anderen Ende der Verbindung herrschte für einige Sekunden betretendes Schweigen. Ich starrte abwartend in die nur spärlich beleuchtete Parkanlage und wollte gerade wieder auflegen, als ich eine Antwort erhielt.  
»Morgan! Gut, dass ich dich noch erwische. Hier ist Lindsay, Lindsay Lohan.«  
Wirklich witzig. Nicht nur die Antwort an sich, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass es sich um einen männlichen Anrufer handelte.  
Ich beschloss, das Spiel weiterhin mitzuspielen. Immerhin hatte ich es auch begonnen.  
»Meine Güte, Lindsay. Mit dir habe ich ja heute gar nicht mehr gerechnet. Wie geht’s meiner Lieblingskollegin?«  
Spätestens jetzt rechnete ich damit, dass ein anhaltender Piepton mir antworten würde. Doch der Anrufer blieb ebenfalls hartnäckig.  
»Ach, danke. Ich kann nicht klagen. Gerade wurde ich wieder wegen Trunkenheit am Steuer freigesprochen. Nicht einmal auf Bewährung haben die mich verurteilt, die Trottel.«  
»Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du musst einfach besser aufpassen und dich nicht erwischen lassen.«  
»Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich konnte nichts machen. Die Paparazzi haben mich verpetzt.« Ich unterdrückte ein Kichern. Das fing langsam an echt Spaß zu machen. Mein Gesprächspartner hatte eine wirklich angenehme Stimme. Ich hörte ihm gern zu. »Aber eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, warum du mich heute angerufen hast.«  
Moment. Das passte schon wieder nicht mit meiner Erinnerung überein.  
»Ich habe dich nicht angerufen«, sagte ich daher und beobachtete die weißen Wolken, die bei jedem Wort aus meinem Mund aufstiegen. Allmählich wurde mir echt kalt.  
»Doch hast du. Deine Nummer war auf meinem Anrufbeantworter.«  
»Wer ist da?« Das Ganze fing an, echt unheimlich zu werden.  
»Müsstest du das nicht wissen, wenn du mich angerufen hast? Die Frage ist vielmehr: Wer bist du?«  
»Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole, Miss Lohan.« Die letzten beiden Wörter betonte ich ganz besonders. »Ich habe dich nicht angerufen. Ich bin...« Plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augenbrauen und ich lächelte aufgrund dieser Erkenntnis in mich hinein. »Peter...«  
»Ist das dein Name?« Er klang belustigt.  
»Nein, Peter hat dich angerufen.«  
»Du kennst Peter Parker?«  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn das sein Name war, dann ja.  
»Nicht wirklich. Er hat heute nur kurz mein Telefon benutzt.«  
Wieso erzählte ich das überhaupt? Ich sollte auflegen und schleunigst nach Hause gehen. Der Park war nicht immer ein sicherer Ort.  
»Okay, das erklärt den Anruf«, sagte mein Gesprächspartner und ich setzte mich in Bewegung. Völlig orientierungslos nahm ich den ersten Pfad, der meinen Weg kreuzte und versuchte so wieder aus dem Park zu gelangen und eine Bushaltestelle zu finden. »Aber wieso sollte Peter mich zu Hause anrufen, wenn er doch zu besagter Urzeit gerade dabei war mich im Krankenhaus zu besuchen?«  
Der Tag wurde immer verrückter. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja verwählt? Oder er litt an einer nur kurzzeitig auftretenden Art der Amnesie? Vielleicht wollte er auch einfach nur meine Handynummer unter die Menschheit bringen. Moment... da dämmerte mir was.  
»Mr. Osborn!«  
»Ja...«, sagte dieser zögerlich und deutlich ratlos, woher ich das wusste. »Aber nenn' mich ruhig Harry.« Ich hielt überrascht auf dem Kiesweg an. Harry! HA! In Verbindung mit Alkohol waren die Tabletten für die Gehirnerschütterung echt der Renner. »Und wie lautet Ihr eigentlicher Name, Mr. Freeman?«  
Ich sah einen Schatten auf mich zukommen und setzte mich wieder in Bewegung. Ich hatte keine Angst. Ich war ausgebildete Karatekämpferin. Jedenfalls redete ich mir das ständig ein, wenn ich zum tausendsten Mal Karate Kid anschaute. Ich beherrschte sogar den Kranich. Mr. Miyagi wäre sehr stolz auf mich.  
»Mein Name ist Carlisle«, sagte ich schließlich auf Geheimagentenart und beobachtete den näher rückenden Schatten. »Aber nenn' mich ruhig Tess.«  
Harry lachte leise und ich hörte Papier rascheln. Er machte sich doch nicht etwa Notizen?  
»Du solltest zu dieser Urzeit nicht hier sein, Liebchen.«  
Ich erschrak, als der Schatten, der sich hiermit als Obdachloser herausstellte, das Wort an mich richtete.  
»Schon okay, ich wollte gerade gehen«, informierte ich den armen Mann und kramte in meiner Hosentasche nach Kleingeld, welches ich ihm in die klammen Hände drückte.  
»Gott segne dich, mein Kind.«  
Ich nickte und sah zu, dass ich das Weite suchte.  
»Wer war das?«, fragte Harry, der das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte.  
»Ein Obdachloser«, sagte ich schlicht.  
»Wo bist du?« Da war ja jemand überhaupt nicht neugierig.  
»Im Central Park.«  
»Allein?«  
»Nein, meine fünf Personenschützer sind bei mir. Natürlich allein.«  
Harry schnalzte hörbar mit der Zunge und ich wechselte das Telefon an mein anderes Ohr.  
»Das solltest du wirklich nicht sein.«  
»Ich gehe ja jetzt nach Hause«, sagte ich. Seltsam, dass sich heute so viele fremde Menschen Sorgen um mein Wohlergehen machten.  
»Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich so lange dran bleibe bis du zu Hause bist?«  
Das war irgendwie schrecklich niedlich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, bis mir einfiel, dass er mich nicht sehen konnte.  
»Nein, bleib ruhig in der Leitung.« Vielleicht sollte ich versuchen, ihn ein wenig auszufragen. »Also, Harry, du warst im Krankenhaus. Was hattest du denn? Mary Jane meinte, es gab einen kleinen Unfall.«  
»So kann man es natürlich auch ausdrücken. Aber alles halb so wild. Ich habe mich heute selbst entlassen.«  
Zufälle gab's. Das er über seinen »Unfall« nicht wirklich etwas verraten hatte, fiel mir gar nicht auf.  
»Ich mich heute auch.«  
»Du warst im Krankenhaus? Weshalb?«  
»Hast du heute schon Zeitung gelesen?«, fragte ich und während Harry bejahte, hatte ich endlich einen Parkausgang gefunden und wandte mich nach rechts. »Das auf der Titelseite bin ich. Mein zerzaustes, total neben sich stehenden Ich.« Ich weiß nicht mit was ich gerechnet hatte. Mit einem ungläubigen Aufschrei? Entsetztem Lufteinziehen? Beides blieb aus. Alles blieb aus. Stille grüßte meine Worte. »Bist du noch dran?«  
»Du warst das...«, war seine undurchsichtige Antwort darauf. »Wie geht’s dir?«  
Ich runzelte die Stirn. Aber nur kurz, denn ich hatte eine Bushaltestelle gefunden.  
»Gut, danke. Und dir?«  
»Ich habe von dir geträumt.«  
Fast hätte ich laut aufgelacht. Was sollte ich darauf sagen? Ich habe auch von einem Harry geträumt. Willst du mich heiraten?  
Aber das Offensichtliche wollte ich in diesem Moment einfach noch nicht sehen.

~

Ich lachte laut auf, als Harry mit seiner Anekdote am Ende war. Die Frau auf dem Sitzplatz neben mir sah mich entsetzt an, als der Bus durch Manhattan holperte. Und dabei hatte ich mir extra noch die Hand vor den Mund gehalten.  
»Ernsthaft«, meinte Harry weiterführend. »Wie hätten wir diesen Gänsen denn die Weihnachtsmannmützen aufsetzen sollen?«  
Ich lachte immer noch, inzwischen leiser.  
»Ich weiß nicht«, brachte ich gerade noch so hervor und hatte immer ein Auge auf die Haltestellenanzeige.  
»Ich höre dich gerne lachen«, gestand er und selbiges verblasste augenblicklich auf meinem Gesicht. Ebenfalls hatte ich den Anstand leicht rot zu werden. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und kaute nervös daran herum. »Was machst du eigentlich beruflich?«, fragte er weiter und ich war froh über diese Ablenkung.  
Lässig lehnte ich mich zurück und war beinahe traurig, dass er die coole Geste nicht sehen konnte.  
»Ich töte Zombies«, verkündete ich ganz selbstverständlich und erntete einen weiteren verstörten Blick meiner Sitznachbarin, die schon ganz nervös auf ihrem Platz herum rutschte. Ein Wunder, dass sie sich nicht wegsetzte.  
»Es gibt doch gar keine Zombies«, meinte Harry aufgrund meiner offensichtlichen Lüge.  
»Hast du schon einmal welche gesehen?«  
»Nein...«  
Ich machte eine passende Armbewegung und sagte:  
»Gern geschehen.«  
Eine Sekunde war es still, dann lachte diesmal Harry laut los. Nur um kurz darauf zu keuchen und leiser weiter zu lachen.  
»Alles klar?«, wollte ich wissen und ließ die Frau, die am Fenster saß, aufstehen, da sie ihre Haltestelle erreicht hatte und erleichtert ausstieg.  
»Ja, meine Rippe macht nur noch ein bisschen Probleme. Aber ernsthaft, als was arbeitest du?«  
Ich bin Superheld. Fallschirmspringer bei den Navy Seals. Bundesagent. Mir fielen auf Anhieb noch zahlreiche weitere coole Antworten ein, aber diesmal versuchte ich es mit der Wahrheit.  
»Ich bin Studentin.« Kurz und knapp. »Und du darfst sogar raten, was ich studiere.«  
»Hm«, ein Klacken drang an mein Ohr, fast so, als würde ein Kugelschreiber immer wieder auf eine Tischplatte treffen. »Literatur?«  
Ich verzog das Gesicht. Stellte er sich mich vielleicht als Ökotante mit Hornbrille und Dauerwelle vor?  
»Nein.«  
»Kunstgeschichte?«  
Ich machte ein Geräusch, wie, wenn die Leute in einer Fernsehsendung sich für das falsche Tor entschieden hatten. »Aber es wird wärmer. Du hast noch einen Versuch.«  
Er machte ein überlegendes Geräusch.  
»Oh, ich weiß. Das muss einfach richtig sein. Pferdezucht!«  
»Wie bitte?« Ich erhob mich, weil es Zeit war den Bus zu verlassen.  
»Seit ein paar Jahren ein anerkannter Studiengang. Genauso wie Blockflöte, alternde Gesellschaften und zerstörungsfreie Prüfung.«  
»Und das weißt du, weil?«  
Ich trat auf den nassen Bürgersteig und rieb mir die Arme, während hinter mir der Bus wieder in Bewegung kam und davon fuhr. Es wurde immer kälter.  
»Habe ich einmal im Radio gehört. Du studierst doch nicht Blockflöte, oder?«  
»Nein«, sagte ich und fischte meinen Wohnungsschlüssel hervor. Ich hatte eine Schwäche für Schlüsselanhänger und musste ein Weilchen suchen, bis ich den einsamen Schlüssel unter ihnen fand. Bald würde ich daheim sein.  
»Ich studiere Archäologie im fünften Semester.«  
»Du buddelst Mumien aus?«  
»Ja, genau. Bewaffnet mit Filzhut und Peitsche.«  
»Lass mich eben einen bekannten Schatzjäger zitieren.« Harry räusperte sich kurz. »Archäologie ist die Suche nach Fakten. Nicht nach der Wahrheit. Wir folgen keinen alten Karten...«  
»'Entdecken keine vermissten Schätze'«, griff ich das Zitat auf und beendete es, »'Und noch nie hat ein X irgendwann irgendwo einen bedeutenden Punkt markiert.' Den Film habe ich auch schon ein Dutzend mal gesehen.«   
»Sehr schön. Wir hätten bestimmt unseren Spaß, wenn wir den Film zusammen sehen würden.«  
»War das eine Einladung?« Er lachte leise und ich rammte meinen Wohnungsschlüssel in das Türschloss meiner Haustür. »Ich bin jetzt übrigens zu Hause. Ich schließe gerade die Tür auf.«  
Ich trat ein, als Harry fragte, ob ich auch brav wieder hinter mir zuschließen würde.  
»Hast du schon das Licht an? Gibt es vielleicht Einbruchsspuren?«  
»Ja, hab ich und nein, sieht alles aus wie immer.«  
Mein Gesprächspartner der letzten Stunden atmete übertrieben erleichtert aus.  
»Gut, dann scheinst du jetzt sicher zu sein.« Ich ließ meine Tasche neben das Sofa fallen und schlurfte zum Bett. »Und ich kann beruhigt schlafen.«  
Ich lächelte. Stumm. Nur für mich, und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen. In der Leitung wurde es still. Nur ein leises statisches Rauschen war noch zu hören.  
»Harry?«  
»Ja?«  
»Wirst du wieder anrufen?«  
Ich starrte an meine Zimmerdecke, als ich auf seine Antwort wartete.  
»Wenn ich darf.«  
»Du darfst.« Wieso grinste ich jetzt so blöde?  
»Dann schlafen Sie gut, Mr. Freeman. Ich werde Sie zu einer weiteren Terminabsprache kontaktieren.  
»Ja.« Mehr war ich nicht imstande zu sagen.  
»Gute Nacht.«  
»Nacht«, sagte auch ich und klappte langsam mein Handy zu. Es glühte förmlich und der Akku war stark in Mitleidenschaft geraten. So lange hatte es noch nie an einem Stück telefonieren müssen.

~

Ich starrte an die dunkle Decke. Schon wieder. Ich schien quasi nichts anderes mehr zu machen. Ich hatte wirklich versucht zu schlafen. Draußen dämmerte es bereits wieder, doch die Neugier hielt mich wach. Schließlich gewann das Miststück die Oberhand und ich stürzte förmlich aus dem Bett und zu meinem PC. Die Zeit die er brauchte um zu Starten, verbrachte ich mit Nägelkauen.  
Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit hämmerte ich den Suchbegriff »Harry Osborn« in die Suchmaschine meines Browsers und überflog die angezeigten Ergebnisse. Den fünften Eintrag, eine Seite von Oscorp Industries, öffnete ich und las murmelnd vor mich hin.  
»Oscorp Industries... große Firma, die im technischen und biologisch-chemischen Bereich in der Forschung, Entwicklung und auch Produktion marktführend ist... gegründet von Vorstandsmitglied Norman Osborn... Zusammenarbeit mit dem Militär, um menschlichen Leistungsverstärker, sowie einen Kampfgleiter zu produzieren... blabla... blabla... Oscorp sollte an den Konkurrenten Quest verkauft werden... Alle Vorstandsmitglieder wurden getötet... Nach Norman Osborns bedauerlichen Tod übernahm sein Sohn Harry Osborn die Geschäfte und arbeitete u a. zusammen mit Dr. Otto Octavius an einem Kernfusionsreaktor...«  
Neben dem Artikel war ein Passfoto, welches meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Es zeigte Harry. Doch schien die Aufnahme nicht besonders aktuell zu sein. Denn das Foto zeigte weder seine Narben, noch das blinde Auge. Schwer ließ ich mich in meinen Computersessel zurückfallen und starrte ungläubig auf den Bildschirm. Harry Osborn hatte mich letzte Nacht gerettet. Harry Osborn war der Kobold!

~ Ende des 3. Kapitels ~


	4. VIER

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss mich aus dem Schlaf.  
Scheiße. Ich war vor dem Rechner eingeschlafen und hatte nun den Abdruck der Tastatur auf meinem Gesicht. Mit einer fahrigen Geste rieb ich darüber, um diese schneller verschwinden zu lassen. Ein verschlafener Blick aus dem Fenster verriet mir, dass über Nacht Schnee gefallen war, während ich Ausdrucke über Oscorp Industries erstellt hatte, Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson und nicht zuletzt Harry Osborn gestalkt hatte. All diese Ausdrucke waren nun auf meinem Schreibtisch verstreut. Ich hatte die wildesten Theorien entwickelt und als ich irgendwann der Meinung war, dass Peter Parker Spiderman war, nur weil er in etwa dieselben Kratzer im Gesicht hatte, wie die Spinne auf einer Fotoaufnahme, war ich wohl weg genickt.  
Als es erneut, nun energischer, an der Tür klopfte, räumte ich den Kram schnell zusammen und verstaute den ziemlich mächtigen Papierstapel in der obersten Schreibtischschublade. Auf dem Weg zur Tür schnappte ich mir meinen Bademantel von der Badezimmertür und schlüpfte hinein. Ich sollte mir dringend angewöhnen durch den Spion zu schauen, denn auch diesmal tat ich es nicht, riss die Tür einfach auf und blinzelte verdutzt in das Antlitz zweier Police Officer.  
»Miss Carlyle?«, fragte der eine sofort und ich zog automatisch den Gürtel meines Mantels etwas enger und fuhr mir durch die abstehenden Haare, um sie wenigstens etwas zu glätten.  
»Carlisle«, sagte ich und visierte die Dienstmarken, welche sie mir kurz unter die Nase hielten.  
»Ich bin Officer Blake, das ist Officer Levitt. Miss Carlisle, wir würden gerne mit Ihnen über Mr. Brock sprechen.«  
Ich wurde hellhörig und sah Officer Blake unvermittelt an. Er war jung. In etwa mein Alter. Irgendwie war er mir sympathisch.  
»Über Eddie?« Ich wusste, dass der Kerl sich früher oder später noch einmal in richtige Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Jetzt war es wohl soweit. »Was hat er denn angestellt? Braucht er jemanden der seine Kaution bezahlt?«  
»Dürften wir vielleicht eintreten?«, fragte Officer Blake weiter. Levitt war vermutlich stumm.  
»Darf ich Ihre Marken noch einmal sehen?« Ich ließ ja hier nicht all x-beliebigen Uniformierten in meine Wohnung. Da konnte ja jeder kommen.  
»Aber natürlich.«  
Erneut nahm ich die glänzenden Marken in ihren Lederetuis unter die Lupe. Sie sahen echt aus. Nicht, dass ich je schon einmal eine aus der Nähe gesehen hatte und dies wirklich beurteilen konnte.  
»Bitte sehr«, sagte ich schließlich und trat zur Seite, um die beiden Herren durchzulassen.  
»Vielen Dank«, meinte Officer Blake und ließ Levitt den Vortritt, bevor er folgte und ich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.  
»Nehmen Sie doch Platz«, bat ich an und räumte vorher ein paar T-Shirts von der Couch, bevor wir uns alle setzten und die Officer ihre Mützen abnahmen. »Darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten?«  
»Nein, haben Sie vielen Dank.« Wieder Blake. »Miss Carlisle, in welchem Verhältnis stehen Sie zu Eddie Brock?«  
Ich fand diese Frage echt merkwürdig, antwortete aber. Immerhin saßen Vertreter der Polizei auf meiner Couch.  
»Eddie ist mein Ex-Freund.«  
»Wann haben Sie ihn zuletzt gesehen?«  
Bei dieser Frage musste ich ernsthaft überlegen. Das war eine gefühlte Ewigkeit her.  
»Das dürfte jetzt schon über ein Jahr her sein«, sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß.  
Blake nickte verstehend.  
»Wissen Sie, wo sich Mr. Brock zur Zeit aufhält?«  
»Nein. Wir stehen nicht mehr in Kontakt. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass er als freiberuflicher Fotograf arbeitet und gerade versucht eine Festanstellung beim »Daily Bugle« zu bekommen, genau wie...« Ich unterbrach mich selbst. Genau wie Peter Parker.  
»Genau wie?«, hakte nun Levitt nach. Sieh an. Der Kerl war ja doch nicht stumm.  
»Wie viele Andere auch«, beendete ich meinen Satz und wollte endlich wissen, was denn eigentlich passiert war. »Was ist mit Eddie?«  
»Er wird seit vorgestern vermisst«, sagte Blake vorsichtig und gab mir das Gefühl, dass es ihm Leid tat mir dies mitteilen zu müssen.  
»Vermisst«, wiederholte ich ungläubig und lehnte mich zurück. Das war ja... »Schrecklich.«  
»Wenn Sie irgendeinen Hinweis auf sein Verbleiben haben oder auch nur einen Verdacht, dann sagen Sie dies bitte.«  
Ich nickte mechanisch.  
»Ja, aber ich kann Ihnen leider nicht weiterhelfen.« Konnte ich wirklich nicht.  
»In Ordnung«, machte sich Officer Blake nach seinem kurzen Besuch bereits wieder zum Aufbruch bereit und Levitt tat es ihm gleich. Ich begleitete die Herren noch zur Tür. »Haben Sie trotzdem noch einen schönen Tag. Auch in Anbetracht der Umstände.«  
»Das wünsche ich Ihnen auch.«  
Ich verabschiedete die Officer, doch Blake wandte sich noch einmal um, während Levitt bereits im Flur verschwunden war.  
»Ähm, verzeihen Sie bitte, aber Sie haben da...«  
Er deutete kurz auf meine Wange und ich erinnerte mich an den Tastaturabdruck. Schnell schoss meine Hand dahin, um die unschönen Abdrücke wegzurubbeln.  
»Danke«, sagte ich leicht peinlich berührt und Blake berührte zum Abschied nickend seine Mütze.  
Ich schloss die Tür hinter den Ordnungshütern und ließ mich erneut auf die Couch nieder. Ich sah Eddie vor meinem geistigen Auge. Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. Bei unserer Trennung war er einfach nicht mehr er selbst gewesen. Das war auch der Grund, weswegen ich ihn verlassen hatte. Aber würde Eddie einfach so verschwinden? Nein. Da musste etwas passiert sein.  
Ich schlug mit den Händen auf meine Oberschenkel und fasste einen Entschluss. Kaum zehn Minuten später war ich angezogen, schnappte mir meine Umhängetasche und verließ eilig meine Wohnung.

~

Das Schloss gab ein Klicken von sich und ich stieß die Tür, den Kauf drehend, auf.  
Nach unserer Trennung wollte ich Eddie den Zweitschlüssel für seine Wohnung irgendwann zurück geben, doch ich hatte es einfach vergessen und trug den Schlüssel seitdem in meiner Geldbörse mit mir herum. Man konnte ja nie wissen, für was er noch gut war.  
Ich war erleichtert, dass Eddie überhaupt noch hier wohnte und auch der Schlüssel passte.  
»Hallo?«, rief ich und trat in das Dunkel ein. »Eddie?«  
Stille grüßte meine Worte, also schloss ich die Tür und tastete mich stolpernd zu den Fenstern, um Vorhänge aufzureißen und Tageslicht hereinzulassen. Ich sah mich um und schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Oh, Eddie«, sagte ich zu mir selbst, als ich das Chaos in der Wohnung überblickte.  
Ich verspürte das Verlangen, ein Fenster zu öffnen, also tat ich es, auch wenn vereinzelte Schneeflocken herein wehten.  
Ich ließ meine Tasche achtlos irgendwo fallen und stieg über Kleiderberge hinweg. Essensreste begannen zu Müffeln und tote Pflanzen verrieten, dass sie schon lange kein Wasser oder Tageslicht mehr zu sehen bekommen hatten. Hier war schon ewig niemand mehr gewesen.  
Unschlüssig sah ich mich weiter im Raum um. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich hier eigentlich suchte. Ich wusste nur, dass schon bald die Polizei hier sein würde und ich mich beeilen musste.  
Dann fiel mein Blick auf Eddies geliebte Kameras. Seltsam. Er wäre er doch niemals ohne...  
Ich flog förmlich in das zur Dunkelkammer umgebaute Abstellzimmer und knipste das rote Licht an. Die Behälter vor mir waren leer. Auch in der Trockenpresse oder unter dem Vergrößerungsgerät lagen keine Fotos, aber an einer Schnur auf Kopfhöhe hingen etliche Bilder zum Trocken. Ich warf einen Blick darauf. Einige davon waren echt gut. Sie zeigten Spiderman, wie er sich durch die Häuserschluchten von New York schwang. Zur heutigen Zeit das beliebteste Motiv vieler Fotografen. Wahnsinn. Wenn Eddie damit nicht die Festeinstellung bekommen hätte, dann wusste ich auch nicht mehr.  
Von Bild zu Bild kam mehr Leben in die Aufnahmen. Als ich auf einem Foto Venom entdeckte, der seine Fänge in die Kamera bleckte, schreckte ich zurück.  
»Alienfresse«, murmelte ich und wunderte mich, wie Eddie zu dieser Aufnahme gekommen war.  
Dann sah ich es. Hochauflösend und glasklar. Spiderman, wie er seine Maske vom Kopf nahm und seine Identität einem Fotografen preisgab, der vermutlich in einer Mülltonne auf der Lauer lag. Beinahe hätte ich aufgeschrien. Ich hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund, um es zu verhindern. Den Kerl kannte ich doch!  
Ich brauchte eine Minute bis ich wieder klar denken konnte. Dann wusste ich, was zu tun war. In Windeseile zerrte ich die verräterischen Fotos von der Leine, stürzte zu meiner Tasche und stopfte die Aufnahmen hinein. Dann ging ich zurück und durchwühlte die Schränke, fand aber nur Flaschen voll mit Entwicklerflüssigkeit. Zufrieden schaltet ich das Licht aus, verließ den Raum und visierte ein Regal im Wohnzimmer an. In beschrifteten Stapelkisten bewahrte Eddie seine Negative auf. Ich zerrte die Kisten der letzten paar Monate heraus und suchte hastig nach weiteren belastendem Material. Dabei stellte ich fest, dass die gesamte mit »12/05 – 12/10« beschriftete Kiste ziemlich belastend war und klemmte sie mir einfach unter den Arm.  
Ich durchforstete noch schnell Eddies Schreibtisch und hoffte, dass er keine digitalen Kopien gemacht hatte, konnte aber keinen Scanner entdecken und war daher etwas beruhigter. In einer der Schubladen entdeckte ich ein eingerahmtes Foto, welches mich inne halten ließ. Es zeigte Eddie und mich auf einem dieser Boote bei den Niagarafällen. Wir trugen beide dieses blöde blaue Regencape und waren trotzdem nass bis auf die Knochen. Eddie lachte und ich küsste seine Wange, während der Auslöser gedrückt wurde. Ich musste lächeln, als ich mich an diesen Tag erinnerte. Es war einer der guten gewesen. Kurz war ich versucht das Foto mitzunehmen, doch ich verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Die Zeiten waren vorbei. Mit ihnen hatte ich abgeschlossen. Ich fischte den Zweitschlüssel aus meiner Hosentasche und legte ihn in die Schublade. Hier war ich fertig.  
Bevor ich mit den Fotos und den, unter den Arm geklemmten Negativen, das Haus verließ, schloss ich Fenster und Vorhänge wieder. Ganz so, als wäre ich nie hier gewesen.  
Schnee wehte mir in das Gesicht, als ich auf die Straße trat. Ich hob den Blick und sah wie Officer Blake soeben die Straße überquerte. Ein paar Sekunden eher und wir wären uns im Treppenhaus begegnet, was unangenehme Fragen zur Folge gehabt hätte.  
Hastig drehte ich mich nach rechts und flüchtete einer U-Bahn-Station entgegen. Ob er mich gesehen hatte?  
Menschen rempelten mich an, als ich in den Untergrund stieg, dann wurde ich von der Menge verschluckt.

~

Die Dielen knarrten unter meinem Gewicht, als ich mich auf den Fußboden setzte und die Negative sichtete. Eines nach dem anderen verschwand auf Nimmerwiedersehen im Aktenvernichter, nachdem ich es kurz gegen das Licht gehalten hatte. Das Mysterium um die Fotos wurde immer größer. Ich hatte keinen Schimmer, wie Eddie an die Aufnahmen gekommen war und weshalb er sie nicht schon längst veröffentlicht hatte. Hatte er Gewissensbisse bekommen oder war ihm gar etwas zugestoßen, bevor er dazu gekommen war? Ich bekam langsam ein ziemlich mulmiges Gefühl, was die ganze Sache anbelangte.  
Nachdem das letzte Negativ seinen Weg gegangen war und in handliche Fetzen geschreddert war, widmete ich mich den vor mir ausgebreiteten Fotos. Sollte ich die Aufnahmen ebenfalls vernichten? Verkaufen vielleicht? Oder einfach nur wegschließen und jemanden damit erpressen? Kurz hielt ich inne, dann raffte ich die Bilder zusammen und schredderte auch diese. Das letzte Bild behielt ich in der Hand und fischte mein Handy vom Schreibtisch. Ich durchsuchte die ausgegangenen Anrufe und fand die zweite unbekannte Nummer, die Peter gewählt hatte. Ich hoffte, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung Recht hatte und wählte. Meine Finger trommelten nervös auf meine Oberschenkel, als das Freizeichen erklang. Was sollte ich sagen? Hallo Spidey?  
Die Entscheidung wurde mir abgenommen, da niemand das Telefonat annahm. Einigermaßen enttäuscht legte ich auf, faltete das verbliebene Foto zweimal zusammen, verramschte es ebenfalls in meiner Tasche und machte mich auf zur Universität.

~

Nach den Vorlesungen hatte ich mich in der Bibliothek verschanzt, ein Buch über Stratigraphie aus dem Regal gezogen und blätterte seitdem darin herum, ohne auch nur irgendetwas von dem Gelesenen zu behalten. Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen war. Draußen wurde es schon wieder Dunkel, der Schneefall war stärker geworden und meine Gedanken überschlugen sich, wie die wirbelnden Flocken vor den hohen Fenstern. In diesem Moment hörte ich die flüsternde, leise Stimme das erste Mal.  
 _Tess..._  
Ich sah mich um, konnte jedoch niemanden sehen, der mit mir sprach.  
 _Tess..._  
Alle waren nur in ihre Bücher vertieft und beachteten mich nicht.  
 _Tess!_  
Ich schreckte hoch, als mein Telefon begann »I will survive« zu dudeln. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie sich das Teil von »stumm« auf »laut« gestellt hatte und suchte schnell nach dem Ding. Ich hämmerte förmlich auf die »stumm«-Taste und sah mich entschuldigend um, da einige der Anwesenden mich missbilligend ansahen. Ich raffte schnell meine Sachen zusammen und stürmte dem Ausgang entgegen.  
»Entschuldigung«, sagte ich, als ich mich an den Tischen vorbei drängte. »Verzeihung. Tut mir wirklich Leid.«  
Zuletzt warf mir die Bibliothekarin einen vernichtenden Blick zu und ich war froh, als sich die massiven Eichentüren der Einrichtung hinter mir schlossen und ich im Freien stand.  
Ich schaute auf mein Handy. Ich hatte Glück, denn der Anrufer hatte noch nicht aufgegeben.  
»Hallo?«, nahm ich das Gespräch an und ärgerte mich, dass ich keine Handschuhe mitgenommen hatte. Es war echt eisig kalt.  
»Tess? Bist du es?«  
»Peter?«, antwortete ich mit einer Gegenfrage. »Ich bin froh, dass du anrufst. Ich muss mit dir reden.« Hatte ich doch gewusst, dass die zweite Nummer ihm gehörte.  
»Ja, wir sollten uns treffen.«  
Mooo~ment. Das ging mir eindeutig zu schnell. Außerdem war er überhaupt nicht mein Typ.  
»Was sagt denn Mary Jane dazu?«, wollte ich wissen.  
»Na ja, es war ihre Idee.«  
»Oh«, konnte ich nur sagen.  
»Wir haben einiges zu besprechen.«  
Oh ja, das konnte man wohl sagen.  
»Mein Terminkalender ist ziemlich voll«, log ich und war sauer, dass ich kein Blatt Papier zum Rascheln hatte.  
»Wie wäre es mit heute?«  
»Heute?«  
»Kennst du das Fusion Café?«  
Ich bejahte. »Wann?«  
»Jetzt.«  
»Jetzt?« Ich versuchte mich zu orientieren. In welcher Richtung lag das Fusion gleich noch einmal? Dann setzte ich mich in Bewegung. »Bin sofort da.«

~

»Sofort« war ein wirklich dehnbarer Begriff. Vor allem bei mir. Ich irrte eine Weile durch die Straßen, ehe ich das Fusion fand. Und auch das war eher Zufall. Eigentlich hatte ich es ganz woanders vermutet. Ich packte meine Tasche fester und trat ein, versuchte dabei den meisten Schnee auf der Straße zu lassen. Eine Glocke über der Tür verkündete das Eintreten der Kundschaft.  
Ich scannte den Raum und sah in einer Ecke direkt am Fenster drei wartende Gestalten. Ach du liebe Zeit. Die waren ja alle da! Noch konnte ich umdrehen, wieder gehen und mich auf Nimmerwiedersehen davon machen. Eine neue Handynummer konnte dabei ja auch nicht schaden. Ich zögerte einen Moment. Dann sah mich Mary Jane und winkte mich an den runden Tisch heran. Ich schluckte trocken. Chance verpasst. Gut, jetzt gab es also kein Zurück mehr. Ich schlurfte näher, raunte dabei einer Kellnerin meinen Getränkewunsch zu und fühlte mich wie bei dem Gang zum Schafott.  
»Hallo Tess«, sagte Mary Jane und ich setzte mich langsam.  
»Mary Jane, Peter, Miss Lohan«, grüßte ich die Anwesenden und war dabei bemüht, niemanden anzusehen und schwer damit beschäftigt meinen Schal abzuwickeln.  
Trotzdem bekam ich mit, dass aufgrund meiner Begrüßung seltsame Blicke zwischen Mary Jane und Peter getauscht wurden. Harry grinste und ich lächelte in mich hinein.  
»Wir wollten bezüglich des vorgestrigen Abends mit dir sprechen«, sagte Peter und wartete ab, bis die Kellnerin einen Milchkaffee vor mich stellte.  
»Danke«, sagte ich artig und nutzte die Gelegenheit um selbst das Wort zu ergreifen. »Das trifft sich gut. Ich will euch auch etwas zeigen.«  
Mit einem Griff in das Innere meiner Tasche, hatte ich das gefaltete Foto über den Tisch zu Peter geschoben. Er nahm es entgegen, faltete es auseinander, nur um es entsetzt wieder zusammenzufalten, als er sich selbst darauf sah. Er blickte sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass es außer den Anwesenden niemand gesehen hatte, dann steckte er es in seine Jackentasche.  
»Was willst du?«, fragte er und sah mich abwartend, beinahe böse, an.  
Die Formulierung und der Tonfall, die er für seine Frage gewählt hatte, passten mir so gar nicht und ich wurde schlagartig zickig. Dabei bemerkte ich, dass die Kratzer in seinem Gesicht bereits wieder geheilt waren. Krass.  
»Was ich will?«, echauffierte ich mich. »Ich will, dass du in Zukunft vorsichtiger bist. Wenn jemand wie Eddie solche Bilder macht, dann schaffen das Andere vielleicht auch.« Alarmierte Blicke grüßten meine Worte. »Keine Angst, ich habe alle Fotos und alle Negative, die ich finden konnte, vernichtet. Das dürfte das letzte Foto sein.« Ich deutete auf Peters Jackentasche, nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und verbrannte mir just die Zunge. »Gern geschehen«, fügte ich hinzu, um von meinem Missgeschick abzulenken.  
Die alarmierten Blicke änderten sich in... Entsetzen? Ich wusste es nicht genau zu deuten. Irgendetwas, was ich noch nicht verstand, lief hier gerade.  
»Du kanntest Eddie?«, fragte Peter erneut und mir kam die Frage seltsam vor.  
»Ich kenne E-... Was?«  
Oh. Mein. Gott.  
»Eddie war Venom«, flüsterte Mary Jane regelrecht und ich sah, wie Venom in einer schrecklichen Explosion vor meinem inneren Auge zerfetzt wurde.  
Scheiße, war das mies.  
Jetzt wünschte ich, dass ich das Foto von uns beiden doch mitgenommen hätte.

~ Ende des 4. Kapitels ~

Jaja, Officer Blake... falsches Fandom, ich weiß xDD


	5. FÜNF

Ich nippte bereits an meinem vierten Milchkaffee. Zwei Tassen hatte ich gebraucht um Eddies Tot zu realisieren. Meine Trauerphase hielt sich allerdings in Grenzen. Er war schon lange nur noch ein flüchtiger Bekannter gewesen. Der Schock sollte vielleicht länger anhalten, aber wenn es um Exfreunde ging, hatte ich ein Herz aus Eis. Ja, ich war ein Miststück, aber von depressivem Verhalten wurde er auch nicht wieder lebendig.  
Während meiner dritten Tasse, hatte ich hoch und heilig geschworen, Peters geheime Identität für mich zu behalten. Das Selbe galt auch für den Kobold. Aber einmal ehrlich, ich hatte eh nie vorgehabt, irgendetwas der Öffentlichkeit mitzuteilen. So sensationsgeil war ich nun doch nicht.  
Und meine vierte Tasse hatte ich bestellt, als Mary Jane und Peter das Fusion verließen und mich mit Harry allein ließen. Ich war nervös, okay? Ich brauchte etwas, woran ich mich halten konnte. Und wenn es nur eine warme Kaffeetasse war.  
»Ich habe gehört, du fliegst in deiner Freizeit gerne Kampfgleiter?«, versuchte ich einen interessanten Anfang zu finden. Ich konnte ja schlecht über das Wetter reden. Obwohl die geschlossene Schneedecke da draußen wirklich nicht zu verachten war.  
»Ja«, bestätigte Harry und rührte in seinem Tee. »Ich habe bereits versucht, damit Flugmeilen zu sammeln, aber Continental wollte einfach nicht mit sich reden lassen.« Ich lachte und brachte an, dass er es vielleicht einmal bei der Konkurrenz versuchen sollte. »Oder ich gründe gleich meine eigene Fluggesellschaft.«  
»Willkommen bei Kobold Air«, spielte ich die Flugbegleitung, denn Stewardess sagte man ja heutzutage nicht mehr. »Wir fliegen Sie bis zur Unendlichkeit und noch viel weiter. Trotz Ermangelung an Schwimmwesten und jeglicher lebenserhaltender Maßnahmen, bewahren Sie im Falle einer Notsituation trotzdem Ruhe.«  
Harry griff meine Idee auf.  
»Die Notausgänge sind leicht zu finden, doch besteht für deren Benutzung kein Anlass. Der Pilot wird Sie in jedem Fall mehr oder minder sicher an Ihr Ziel bringen. Also...«  
»Mehr oder minder sicher?«, wiederholte ich fragend.  
Harry stieß laut die Luft aus.  
»Macht sich nicht so gut in einem Werbevideo, was?«  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Du solltest bei kleinen Rundflügen, in denen du Mädchen aus luftiger Höhe rettest, bleiben.«  
Jetzt war das Lachen auf Harrys Seite. Es war genauso bezaubernd wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte. In... geträumter Erinnerung.  
»Ja, vielleicht.«  
»Wie geht es der Rippe?«, fiel mir spontan wieder ein. Scheiße, ich hatte vergessen die Tabletten zu nehmen.  
»Wird besser. Selber auch?«  
Ich nickte und sah anschließend aus dem Fenster. Langsam machte mir das Wetter echt Sorgen.  
»Wenn es so weiter schneit, kann ich bald nach Hause rodeln.«  
Harry wandte sich um, um ebenfalls einen Blick aus dem Fenster werfen zu können. Dabei berührten sich unsere Knie und ich zuckte leicht zurück. Verdammt, ich benahm mich wie ein Teenager.  
Harry schien nichts davon zu bemerken.  
»Apropos, Rodeln«, sagte er, als er sich wieder umdrehte. »Warst du in diesem Jahr schon im Central Park Schlittschuhlaufen?«   
Verwundert stellte ich meine Tasse ab und sah ihn mit großen Augen an, während er mich abwartend musterte.  
»Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich noch nie im Central Park Schlittschuhlaufen«, sagte ich leicht peinlich berührt und Harry verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kamillentee.  
»Ist nicht dein Ernst! Wie lange wohnst du schon hier?«  
»Drei Jahre«, nuschelte ich, konnte dabei nicht in seine Augen sehen und winkte schnell die Bedienung an unseren Tisch, um die Rechnung zu verlangen. Ich kam gar nicht erst dazu. Harry sprang auf und sein Stuhl wäre fast gegen das Fenster geknallt. Erschrocken sahen die Bedienung und ich ihn an, während er ein paar Dollarscheine aus seiner schicken Jacke fischte und unter das Teelicht auf dem Tisch klemmte.  
»Los komm!«, verlangte er, doch ich zögerte. »Jetzt komm schon!«  
Er legte mir meine Jacke über die Schultern und ich sah verdutzt dabei zu, wie er förmlich aus dem Café floh. Die Bedienung freute sich über ein gutgemeintes Trinkgeld, als sie die Scheine aufnahm und wünschte mir noch einen schönen Abend. Na, mal sehen.  
Ich polterte auf die Straße und schlüpfte in die Ärmel meiner Jacke, während weiße Flocken vor meinem Gesicht tanzten. Das Glöckchen über der Tür klingelte.  
Ich hielt nach Harry Ausschau, doch...  
Der Kerl war verschwunden! Ich stand da, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.  
»Hey!«, rief jemand hinter mir und ich drehte mich um. »Kommst du?«  
Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als Harry an der offenen Hintertür eines verlängerten Lincoln Town Cars stand, welches in seiner vollen Schönheit am Straßenrand parkte und dafür zwei Parkflächen benötigte. Eine Limousine. Das war eine verdammte Stretchlimousine!  
»Das ist eine Limousine«, sagte ich im Nähertreten und gewann damit den Pulitzerpreis für intelligente Bemerkungen.  
»Der Ferrari hat leider keine Winterreifen«, entschuldigte er sich, während er mich mit einer Geste zum Einsteigen bewegte, und ich nicht wusste, ob er dies ernst meinte. Also... die Sache mit dem Ferrari.  
»Oh, hallo«, sagte ich, nachdem ich auf dem vornehmen Ledersitz saß und mich an meine Tasche klammerte. Das Ding hatte sogar einen Chauffeur.  
»Guten Abend«, sagte der ältere Herr am Steuer formvollendet und ich fühlte mich erstens fehl am Platz und zweitens ein bisschen wie das Opfer einer Entführung, als Harry sich neben mich setzte und die Tür hinter sich zuzog.  
»Tess, das ist Bernard. Bernard, Tess«, stellte Harry uns einander vor und Bernard nickte mir über den Rückspiegel zu.  
»Miss«, sagte er schlicht und das Thema war gegessen.  
»Und... wo soll es jetzt gleich noch einmal hingehen?«  
Harry grinste.

~

Die spiegelglatte Oberfläche der Eisbahn im Herzen des Central Park machte auf mich keinen besonders vertrauenerweckenden Eindruck.  
»Also, die Wahrheit ist-«, begann ich, doch Harry unterbrach mich.  
»Du heißt gar nicht Tess. Und du bist auch keine Studentin. Eigentlich arbeitest du für die Regierung und willst firmeninterne, streng geheime und vertrauliche Informationen aus mir heraus quetschen.«  
Ich sah ihn komplett verdattert an. Dann blinzelte ich und stammelte:  
»Äh, ja genau.«  
Wieder dieses Grinsen. Ich schluckte.  
»Ich wusste es«, ließ Harry mich wissen und lächelte weiter in sich hinein.   
Ich sah wieder zu der Eisfläche hinüber, auf der sich zahlreiche Schlittschuhläufer tummelten. Der Gedanke, dass ich zwischen ihnen fahren würde, machte mich fast krank.  
»Ich kann überhaupt nicht Schlittschuhlaufen«, gestand ich endlich und beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich die fallenden Schneeflocken in Harrys gelocktem Haar verfingen. Ich wollte es anfassen.  
»Das ist kinderleicht«, holte er mich aus meinen Tagträumen zurück und sah an mir herab. »Schuhgröße achteinhalb?«  
»Acht.«  
»Dicke Socken an?«  
»Ja«, bestätigte ich seine Vermutung, wunderte mich aber stark über diese Bemerkung.  
Er nickte, nahm mich bei der Hand und führte mich noch näher an die Bahn heran.  
»Du hast ja gar keine Handschuhe an«, bemerkte er dort und nahm meine kalten Finger zwischen seine Hände. »Hier, nimm meine. Ich bin gleich wieder da.«  
Ehe ich mich versah, stand ich allein im Schneegestöber und hielt Harrys Handschuhe in meinen klammen Händen. War das etwa Kaschmir? Ich setzte mich auf eine Bank und streifte den weichen Stoff über meine Hände. Natürlich waren sie zu groß, dafür aber umso wärmer. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht und ich wusste nicht wieso.  
Ich beobachtete die Menschen um mich herum. Familien machten weihnachtliche Ausflüge, Kinder tobten im Schnee und Liebespärchen drehten Hand in Hand ihre runden auf der hübsch beleuchteten Bahn. Aus Lautsprechern dudelte irgendein alter Weihnachtsschinken und der Duft von glasierten Äpfeln wehte zu mir herüber.  
Dann kam Harry zurück und hatte meinen schlimmsten Alptraum bei sich. Nein, keine glitzernden, pinken, völlig unnützen Sachen, sondern Schuhe... auf Kufen!  
Ich wurde kreidebleich, sah mich um und beschloss, dass ich mich nicht länger wie eine Zehnjährige aufführen würde. Hier waren Kinder anwesend. Ich war erwachsen und musste ein Vorbild sein. Ich konnte mich benehmen. Meistens jedenfalls.  
»Ich habe eine Nummer größer genommen«, sagte Harry, als er sich neben mich setzte und die Dinger in Windeseile an seine Füße schusterte. Sah aus, als hatte er Übung darin. Jetzt machte auch die Frage nach meinen Socken mehr Sinn.  
Endlich sprang ich über meinen Schatten und tat es Harry gleich. War gar nicht so einfach, mit zu großen Handschuhen etwas zustande zu bringen. Letztendlich musste Harry mir sogar helfen meine Schuhe zu binden, was mich dazu brachte, mich doch wieder wie eine Zehnjährige zu fühlen. Zu guter Letzt half Harry mir auf die Beine und ich eierte dem Eisfeld entgegen. Ich würde mich entweder höllisch blamieren oder körperlich Schaden nehmen. Vielmehr konnte mir nicht passieren. Also, Augen zu und durch.  
Vor Betreten der Eisfläche zögerte ich, während Harry sich bereits in einer kleinen Runde einfuhr. Dann hielt er vor mir an, um mich abzuholen.  
»Willst du einen Pinguin?«, fragte er grinsend und deutete mit dem Kinn zu einer kleinen Holzhütte am Rand.  
Mein Blick folgte seiner Geste und ich sah, wie ein Mitarbeiter der Eislaufbahn hüfthohe Pinguinfiguren auf Kufen an die kleinsten der Bahnbesucher ausgab, damit sie sich daran festhalten konnten. Ich zog eine Schnute und beobachtete, wie Harry, immer noch grinsend, langsam rückwärts auf die Mitte der Bahn glitt und mich dabei nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
Dann schoss ein Vierjähriger wie ein Blitz an mir vorbei, dass es mir fast die Mütze vom Kopf geblasen hätte. Augenblicklich wurde ich mutig. So schwer konnte das ja nun wirklich nicht sein. Wagemutig setze ich erst einen Fuß auf die Bahn, dann den anderen. Natürlich hielt ich mich dabei immer schön an der Bande fest. War ja klar.   
Als ich das Gefühl hatte, einigermaßen sicher zu stehen, versicherte ich mich, dass mir kein anderer Läufer in die Quere kam und stieß mich schwungvoll ab. Sofort verlor ich mein Gleichgewicht, taumelte erst nach vorn und dann nach hinten, wo es mir die Beine wegzog und ich wie ein nasser Sack auf die Eisfläche plumpste. Oh Gott, das war mein Steißbein.   
Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte mich hochzurappeln. Scheiße. Ich sah mit Sicherheit aus wie ein Käfer, der auf dem Rücken lag. Dann war Harry über mir und reichte mir seine Hände. Ich nahm sie dankend an, während er sich erkundigte, ob ich mir weh getan hatte. Hatte ich natürlich nicht. Autsch...  
Dann tat ich etwas Dummes. Ich setzte meinen linken Fuß zu weit nach vorn, sodass er wieder den Halt verlor, Harrys Standbein zur Seite fegte und es, nun für uns beide, wieder abwärts ging. Diesmal fiel ich auf meine rechte Pohälfte, die gut gepolstert war und der Sturz demnach nicht ganz so weh tat. Harry wäre fast auf mir gelandet, rollte sich aber noch zur Seite und landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch neben mir auf dem Rücken.  
»Schmerz lass nach«, zischte er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, fand jedoch in Anbetracht der Situation schnell sein Lachen wieder.   
Ich richtete mich auf, setzte mich auf meine linke Pohälfte, die rechte hatte wohl doch etwas abbekommen, und lehnte mich leicht über Harry.  
»Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte ich schuldbewusst. »Tut mir echt Leid.«  
»Nicht deine Schuld«, versicherte er und fügte hinzu: »Ist echt toll, wenn der Schmerz nachlässt.«  
Nun lachte auch ich und legte mich wieder zurück, sodass wir wieder nebeneinander auf der vereisten Bahn lagen, uns die Schneeflocken ins Gesicht fielen und die anderen Läufer verwundert um uns herum fahren mussten.  
»Und jetzt?« fragte ich und drehte meinen Kopf so, dass ich in Harrys Gesicht sehen konnte. Sein Profil war bezaubernd.   
Er drehte ebenfalls seinen Kopf und zeigte damit sein blindes Auge und die vernarbte Haut auf seiner Wange. Ich fragte mich, wie das wohl passiert war.  
»Weißt du, was man Kindern sagt, die gerade lernen Fahrrad zu fahren und dabei gestürzt sind?«  
»Aufstehen und noch einmal probieren?«  
Harry nickte leicht und zwinkerte kurz.  
»Und nachher noch ein Pflaster auf das aufgeschürfte Knie.«   
Er erhob sich schwungvoll und ohne zu straucheln, stellte einen seiner Schuhe quer vor meine und hievte mich nach oben. Ich machte einen kleinen Satz nach vorn und wäre fast in seinen Armen gelandet.  
»Ich hab dich«, sagte er und ergriff meine Hände, fuhr langsam rückwärts und ich folgte.  
Wahnsinn, ich lief Schlittschuhe! Ich hatte es voll drauf!  
Ich strauchelte, Harrys Griff wurde stärker und ich fing mich wieder. Okay, nur nicht übermütig werden.  
»Sehr gut«, lobte er mich und Stolz erfüllte mich.  
Dann bemerkte ich, dass einige der anderen Läufer uns seltsame Blicke zuwarfen. Oder vielmehr Harry. Das fand ich befremdlich, doch dann wurde mir klar, dass sie sein Gesicht anstarrten, sein reizendes, bezauberndes Gesicht. Wenn er es ebenfalls bemerkte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er mich Runde um Runde über das Eis führte. Ich bewarf besagte Läufer mit Blicken die Blitze warfen, sodass sie just in dem Moment beschämt wieder wegsahen.   
»Willst du es jetzt allein probieren?«, fragte Harry nach einer Weile.  
»Nein«, gestand ich. Ich wollte nicht, dass er meine Hände los ließ.  
Ohne auf mich zu hören, ließ er mich kurz los, was mir fast einen Herzkasper einbrachte, drehte sich und fuhr neben mich, um nach meiner Hand zu greifen.  
Jetzt fuhren wir also nebeneinander und sahen dabei fast aus wie... wie... also eigentlich sahen wir genauso aus wie die Pärchen um uns herum.  
Ich grinste leicht, sah zu Harry und fiel just auf meinen Hintern.

~

»Vielleicht hätte ich doch einen Pinguin nehmen sollen«, sagte ich und biss in meinen glasierten Apfel.   
In der letzten Stunde hatte ich siebenundzwanzig Mal die Eisfläche geküsst. Ich wusste es so genau, weil ich mitgezählt hatte. Jetzt saßen wir auf einer der zahlreichen Parkbänke und gönnten uns das »Pflaster danach«. Kandierte Früchte, Schokobananen, glasierte Äpfel und Zuckerwatte. Wir hatten uns einfach nicht für eins entscheiden können, also mussten wir alles haben. Oh, ich hatte die gebrannten Mandeln vergessen. Mmmh, gebrannte Mandeln.  
»Ja, vielleicht«, bestätigte Harry und schob sich eine Mandel in den Mund.  
Ich knuffte ihm in die Seite, was Harry ein leises Glucksen entlockte.  
Ich hatte die Hände voll, wollte allerdings ein bisschen Zuckerwatte haben, also riss ich wie ein Babyvogel den Mund auf und deutete mit dem Kinn in die Richtung der rosa Wattewolken. Harry verstand, riss ein Stück davon ab und schob es mir in den Mund, wo es in einer Explosion von Zucker auf meiner Zunge verging.  
Ich bemerkte, dass seine Hände noch immer nackt waren und fühlte mich schlecht, dass ich seine warmen Handschuhe trug. Ich unterbrach mein Genasche, legte die Tütchen und Servietten auf den Holzstreben neben mir ab und ergriff Harrys freie Hand.  
»Deine Hände sind bestimmt ganz kalt«, vermutete ich und rieb seine Hand zwischen meinen. Reibung erzeugt Wärme. So viel wusste ich noch aus dem Physikunterricht.   
»Das ist halb so wild«, versicherte Harry und sah eher belustigt als durchgefroren aus.  
Ich führte unsere Hände zu meinem Mund und blies mehrmals warme Luft in das Knäuel, bevor ich einen Kuss auf seine Fingerknöchel hauchte.   
Ach, du liebe Zeit. Ich hatte gar nicht nachgedacht. Ich musste jetzt ganz dringend...  
»Ist das schon so spät?«, fragte ich und sah auf Harrys Armbanduhr, die unter seiner Jacke hervor lugte. »Ich sollte jetzt wirklich dringend-«  
»Ich bring dich nach Hause«, sagte Harry rasch und entzog seine Hand meinem Griff.  
Hätte ich gewagt ihn anzusehen, hätte ich vielleicht das verschmitzte Lächeln bemerkt, welches er aufgelegt hatte.

~

»Auf wiedersehen, Bernard«, rief ich dem Fahrer zu, als ich mich aus der Limousine quälte.  
Harry hielt mir die Tür auf und ich blieb vor ihm stehen.  
»Der Abend war sehr schön«, sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß und weil ich glaubte, es sagen zu müssen.  
»Ja, das fand ich auch«, stimmte Harry mir zu und ich nestelte nervös an dem Saum meiner Jacke herum.  
»Vielleicht wollen wir das noch einmal wiederholen?«, schlug ich vor. »Das heißt... ohne Pinguine und so... vielleicht.«  
Harry lachte und mir ging das Herz auf.  
»Ja, verstehe«, sagte er. »Sehr gerne. Ich rufe dich einfach an.«  
»Okay.«  
»Okay.«  
»Cool.«  
Ich lächelte unsicher, dann ging ich ein paar Treppen zu dem Eingang meines Appartements empor.  
»Tess?«  
Erwartungsvoll drehte ich mich um.  
»Ja?«  
Harry hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt.  
»Gute Nacht.«  
»Gute Nacht.«  
Ich überwand auch die letzten Schritte zu der Eingangstür und suchte eine Weile nach meinem Schlüssel. Ich fand ihn, führte ihn ins Schloss und wollte gerade aufschließen, als-  
»Tess?«  
Erneut drehte ich mich um und sah, dass Harry mir entgegen kam.  
»Ja?«  
»Du hast etwas vergessen.«  
Das wunderte mich sehr und ich überlegte angestrengt, was es denn sein könnte, was ich vergessen hatte.  
»Ach ja? Was denn?«, fragte ich daher, als Harry fast bei mir war.  
Er baute sich vor mir auf und sah mich auf eine Art an, die ich jetzt wirklich nicht zu deuten wusste.  
»Das hier.«  
Er umfasste mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und wie in Zeitlupe näherten sich seine Lippen, bevor sie sich unendlich langsam auf meine legten. Ich schloss die Augen und meine Hände wanderten langsam seinen Rücken empor. Ich wusste nicht, wie es ihm dabei ging, aber eines wusste ich ganz sicher: Ich war tierisch verknallt.

~ Ende des 5. Kapitels ~


	6. SECHS

_Beißender Wind schnitt mir ins Gesicht und brachte meine Augen zum tränen. Doch es machte mir nichts aus. Ich flog förmlich durch die Häuserschluchten Manhattans, wirbelte durch die Luft, schlug Saltos und rannte schließlich an der Fassade des Empire State Buildings nach oben, um den nahenden Sonnenaufgang zu bewundern. Ich fühlte mich lebendig, sog die kalte Winterluft in meine Lungen und stieß sie in weißen Wolken wieder aus. Ich fühlte mich großartig. Dann sprang ich kopfüber in die Tiefe und während die Stockwerke der Hochhäuser an mir vorbei rasten, überlegte ich, wo ich mein nächstes Opfer reißen konnte._

~

Ein Klopfen riss mich aus dem Schlaf. Schon wieder. Ich hatte geträumt, konnte mich aber schon nicht mehr daran erinnern, als ich barfuß und schlaftrunken zu meiner Wohnungstür schlurfte.  
Man konnte mir vieles nachsagen, aber nicht, dass ich nicht lernfähig war. Ich spähte durch den Türspion und schreckte zurück, als ich Officer Blake auf der anderen Seite der Tür erblickte, der seinerseits gerade von der Gegenseite durch den Spion guckte.   
Ich strauchelte ein paar Schritte nach hinten, stolperte über meine eigenen Füße und rastete mit einem »Plumps« auf meiner Couch ein. Okay, hier war ich gut aufgehoben. Ich würde es einfach aussitzen.   
Es klopfte erneut und ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Mal sehen, wer hier den längeren Atem hatte. Wie kam der Typ eigentlich ständig ins Treppenhaus? Da hatte bestimmt der Hausmeister seine Hände im Spiel. Der war mir noch nie ganz koscher gewesen.  
Ich wusste nicht, was Officer Blake wollte, aber dass er erneut das Gespräch suchte, konnte mit Sicherheit nichts Gutes bedeuten.  
Ich erschrak halb zu Tode (Was passierte eigentlich, wenn man zweimal halb zu Tode erschrak?), als mein Mobiltelefon in einer tierischen Lautstärke »Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer« spielte. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und biss die Zähne aufeinander. Das war ja wohl perfektes Timing.  
Ich lehnte mich über die Couchlehne, da ich keine Zeit hatte, das Sofa zu umrunden. Mit meinem Gleichgewichtssinn stimmte irgendetwas nicht, musste wohl an der Gehirnerschütterung liegen, denn ich plumpste bäuchlings über die Lehne und knallte auf den Dielenboden. Super. Das hätte selbst ein Taubstummer gehört. Zumindest hätte er die Erschütterung gespürt. Wenigstens lag ich jetzt direkt vor meiner Umhängetasche, wühlte nach meinem Handy, klappte das Teil auf und sofort wieder zu, um den Klingelton abzustellen. Nachdem meine Mission erfolgreich war, rappelte ich mich, immer darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu verursachen, auf und schlich zurück zur Tür.  
Ein erneuter Blick durch den Spion verriet mir, dass der Cop vor meiner Tür etwas ungehalten aussah.  
»Verschwinde«, sagte ich lautlos und wiederholte das Mantra immer wieder. Vielleicht half es ja. Dann gab Officer Blake auf, atmete einmal tief durch und suchte das Weite. Ätschibätsch!  
Ich atmete erleichtert aus, schlenderte in meine Küchenzeile und setzte erst einmal einen Kaffee auf. Mit ein bisschen Koffein, konnte ich fast jeden Tag überstehen.  
Mein Kopf tat weh und ich sah zu, dass ich die Brühe schnell fertig bekam. Schließlich setzte ich mich beruhigt im Schneidersitz auf die Arbeitsfläche und nippte am Kaffee. Das war mein Lieblingsplatz. Hier konnte ich wunderbar aus dem Fenster sehen und-  
 _Tess..._  
Ich horchte auf. Stand da schon wieder jemand vor der Tür?  
 _Tess..._  
Oh, Gott. Die Stimmen waren in meinem Kopf! Sie waren vielschichtig, sprachen immer leicht versetzt, sagten jedoch alle das Gleiche.  
Ich knallte meine Disney-Kaffeetasse neben mich, stürzte zu meiner Tasche und wühlte darin herum. Wo waren diese scheiß Tabletten?!?  
[style type="italic"]Wir können dir helfen, Tess[/style], sagten die Stimmen weiter. [style type="italic"]Wir sind das, was du sein könntest.[/style]  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. So fühlte es sich also an, wenn man den Verstand verlor. Endlich fand ich die Medikamente, drückte gleich zwei Tabletten aus der Verpackung und würgte sie trocken herunter.  
 _Wir wissen, nach was du dich sehnst._  
»Nein!«, sagte ich laut. »Verschwindet! Lasst mich in Ruhe!«  
Wer waren diese widerhallenden Stimmen?  
 _Wir sind viele_ , kam prompt die Antwort und ich erspähte die Visitenkarte vor mir auf dem Boden. Musste wohl aus meiner Tasche gerutscht sein.   
Ich griff danach und las »Dr. Mary Margret Selfridge, Diplom-Psychologin, Arbeitsbereich psychologische Diagnostik, differentielle und Persönlichkeitspsychologie, Traumabewältigung.«  
Wie bitte? Sollte das etwa ein Zeichen sein?  
Vielleicht stand ich auch einfach nur unter posttraumatischem Stress und sollte einfach mal Urlaub machen. Die bevorstehenden Feiertage kamen da echt wie gerufen.  
 _Tess!_  
Die Stimmen hatten sich verändert. Jetzt war sie klar und deutlich, kein verzerrtes Wirrwarr mehr. Und... Moment mal... die kannte ich doch...  
 _Weißt du noch, der Tag bei den Niagarafällen?_  
Eddie!!!  
Ich sprang auf, taumelte zurück, konnte aber nicht vor mir selber fliehen. Ich wollte schreien, wollte-  
Meine Hose vibrierte und »Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer« spielte erneut. Der Druck in meinem Kopf war verschwunden und wie ich hoffte, auch die Stimmen.  
Ich war tierisch froh über die Unterbrechung, holte das Telefon aus meiner Pyjamatasche hervor und inspizierte das Display.  
Eine Festnetznummer, die ich nicht kannte. Ich nahm das Gespräch an.  
»Ja?« Ich meldete mich nie mit meinem Namen. Also... nicht mit meinem richtigen.  
»Drei Tage, mein liebes Fräulein! Drei verdammte Tage versuche ich schon dich zu erreichen!«, brüllte es mir entgegen.  
»Hallo, Billy.« Ich wusste, dass dieses Gespräch früher oder später stattfinden musste. Wenigstens hatte ich es gleich hinter mir.  
»Wie geht es dir?«, fragte Billy und war plötzlich ganz ruhig.  
»Gut«, log ich und musste langsam mit der Sprach raus rücken. »Was den Wagen angeht...«  
»Der ist Schrott, ich weiß. Deswegen rufe ich auch an.« War ja klar. »Die Versicherung will nicht zahlen. Kaum zu glauben, dass ein Sturz von einem Hochhaus nicht abgedeckt ist, was?« Ich hatte mich zu meinem Kaffee zurück gekämpft und nahm einen Schluck. Wirklich ungeheuerlich! »Ich kann mir keinen neuen Wagen leisten und daher bist du... na ja...«  
»Überflüssig«, schlussfolgerte ich, verstand das Dilemma aber nur zu gut. »Schon klar.«  
»So hart wollte ich es gar nicht ausdrücken. Ich kann dich leider nicht mehr beschäftigen.«  
»Ich verstehe schon.«  
»Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, ja Täubchen?«  
»Denkst du an mich, wenn sich etwas ergeben sollte?«, fragte ich und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Ich hatte wenig Hoffnung, dass er sich melden würde. Und damit sollte ich auch Recht behalten.  
»Ich melde mich«, versicherte Billy.  
»Mach's gut«, verabschiedete ich mich und klappte das Telefon zu.  
Jetzt war ich also arbeitslos. Sofort klapperte ich gedanklich alle Bars ab, die ich kannte. Nach diesem kleinen Brainstorming war ich mir fast sicher, dass ich irgendwo eine Anstellung bekommen würde. Gut, ich war beim Fahrradfahren hingefallen, aber ich würde aufstehen und es weiter versuchen.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass ich schon ziemlich spät dran war. Ich rannte durch den Raum (Eigentlich sprang ich auf einem Bein, da ich versuchte, im Gehen meine Hose loszuwerden) und verschanzte mich im Bad.  
Wenig später war ich abflugbereit. Ich hielt nur kurz inne, als ich nach den Kaschmirhandschuhen an der Garderobe griff. Natürlich wollte ich sie Harry zurück geben. Aber bis es soweit war, konnte ich sie genauso gut tragen.  
Ich musste an gestern Abend denken. Ich war so aufgedreht gewesen, dass ich hatte kaum schlafen können. Und dann wurde ich auch noch von unruhigen Träumen geplagt.  
Ich seufzte kurz und verließ meine Wohnung. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, bis ich Harry wieder sehen würde.  
Auf der Treppe zum Hauseingang zog es mir die Beine weg. Ich konnte mich gerade noch am Geländer abfangen. Blödes Glatteis. Wo war der Hausmeister, wenn man ihn einmal brauchte?  
»Miss Carlisle?«  
Ich strich meinen Mantel glatt und hob den Blick. Da parkte ein Streifenwagen direkt vor der Tür. Genau an der Stelle, wo Bernard gestern die Limousine zum Stehen gebracht hatte.  
»Officer Blake«, stellte ich angemessen überrascht und erschrocken zugleich fest. Verdammt, er hatte mich ausgetrickst.  
Ich rührte mich nicht und beobachtete, wie er das Fahrzeug an der Frontseite umrundete und mir entgegen kam. Ich musste schnell ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten, bevor er mir unangenehme Fragen stellen konnte.  
»Wo ist denn Officer... Levitt?«, fragte ich, als ich sah, dass er allein unterwegs war. Mein Namensgedächtnis war echt spitze. Aber mir fiel partout nicht ein, wie dieser eine Schauspieler hieß, der so aussieht wie der Typ aus »Green Lantern«. Aber das ist eine andere Erzähle.  
»Bei einer Vernehmung«, antwortete Blake und ich schluckte schwer. »Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen.«  
Der Officer reichte mir seine Hand und halt mir die letzten vereisten Stufen hinab, was mir ein wenig unangenehm war.  
»Danke«, sagte ich dennoch und räusperte mich.  
Er nickte.  
»Ich war gerade an Ihrer Wohnungstür«, informierte er mich über Dinge, die ich bereits wusste.  
»Oh, da war ich wohl gerade unter der Dusche«, redete ich mich heraus und sah demonstrativ auf meine Armbanduhr. Ich wollte hier weg, und das schnell.  
»Ja, wahrscheinlich«, stimmte er mir zu. »Dürfte ich Ihnen noch ein paar Fragen stellen?«  
Mist. Jetzt hatte ich den Salat, aber auch eine Ausrede parat.  
»Unwahrscheinlich gern«, sagte ich, trumpfte aber wohl ein bisschen zu viel auf, denn Blakes Miene zeigte Skepsis. »Aber leider habe ich es gerade tierisch eilig. Ich muss zur Uni und-«  
»Ich fahr Sie schnell hin. Steigen Sie ein. Wir können während der Fahrt reden«, bot mir der Officer an und ging zurück zum Streifenwagen. »Sie dürfen auch vorn sitzen«, fügte er hinzu, als er mein Zögern bemerkte und zeigte den Anflug eines Lächelns. Das war wirklich zu gütig.   
Scheißeeeeeee. Was konnte mich jetzt noch retten? Ein intergalaktischer Krieg vielleicht? Marsianer oder so. Aber das waren eben auch nur Männer.  
»Also gut«, ergab ich mich meinem Schicksal und setzte mich in Bewegung. Wirklich prima.  
War schon ein mulmiges Gefühl, in einem Polizeifahrzeug zu sitzen. Ich schnallte mich so sorgfältig an, als wäre es eine religiöse Handlung, dann sah ich zum Fahrer, der mich fragend ansah.  
»Columbia?«  
»Ja«, bestätigte ich, während Blake den Blinker setzte und sich in den fließenden Verkehr einordnete. »Ja, danke, meine ich. Fürs Fahren und so.« Ich wollte mir nicht nachsagen lassen, dass ich keine Manieren hatte.  
Wir überquerten die Park Avenue, als Blake das Funkgerät leise drehte und schweigend an einer Ampel hielt.  
»Wollten Sie mir nicht ein paar Fragen stellen?«, fragte ich, als die Stille unerträglich wurde und meine Neugier sich meldete.  
»Ach ja, richtig«, meinte mein Gegenüber, ganz so, als hätte er es völlig vergessen. Aber ich hatte ihn durchschaut.  
»Wie Sie sich vielleicht schon denken können, geht es um Mr. Brock. Sie sagten, dass Sie den Vermissten vor etwa einem Jahr zuletzt gesehen haben.«  
»Richtig«, gab ich zu und hatte bei dieser Antwort eine reine Weste.   
»Wie können Sie sich erklären, dass Ihre Fingerabdrücke in seinem Appartement gefunden wurden?«  
Der Wagen fuhr an, als die Ampel umschaltete und wir uns weiter Richtung Campus bewegten. Diese Frage war schon schwieriger zu beantworten.  
»Ich habe damals bei ihm gewohnt.« Ich hoffte, dass das Antwort genug war.  
»Verstehe«, meinte Blake und sah kurz zu mir, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ganz der Straße widmete. »Seltsam daran ist nur, dass Fingerabdrücke in einer Nasszelle, zum Beispiel in einer Dunkelkammer, höchstens vier Monate bestehen bleiben.«  
Innerlich drehte ich total am Rad. Äußerlich rückte ich meinen Gurt zurecht und kratzte mich am Ohr. Wo blieben eigentlich die Marsianer?  
Wieder warf Blake mir einen Blick zu.  
»Okay, ich war da«, beichtete ich unter seinem eisernen Blick und er schien fast erleichtert darüber.  
»Ich weiß, ich hab Sie gesehen.«  
Verdammt. Mein kleiner Besuch in Eddies Appartement war doch nicht unbeobachtet geblieben.  
»Ich habe nur ein paar meiner alten Sachen geholt.«  
»Was war in der Kiste?«  
Da hatte aber jemand ganz genau hingesehen. Tja, so waren sie, die New Yorker Cops.  
»Erinnerungsfotos«, sagte ich und fügte, noch bevor er fragen konnte, ob er diese sehen konnte, hinzu: »Hab sie verbrannt.«  
»Waren wohl keine schönen Erinnerungen«, vermutete der Officer und ich hielt mich am Türgriff fest, als er um eine Rechtskurve bog.  
»Nicht alle.« Dann dachte ich an die Niagarafälle. »Aber die Meisten.«  
Einen Straßenzug lang war es still im Auto und ich lauschte nur dem leisen Rauschen des Funkgerätes.  
»Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was ich wissen sollte?«, fragte Blake, als das Universitätsgelände schon in Sichtweite war.  
Was er wohl meinte? Das Wetter von morgen? Die Lottozahlen? Meine Sozialversicherungsnummer?  
»Nein«, sagte ich daher und wartete bis er einen Parkplatz am Haupteingang gefunden hatte. Studenten strömten aus allen erdenklichen Richtungen dem Campus entgegen. »War das dann alles?«  
Blake nickte hastig.  
»Ja, vielen Dank für Ihr Zeit.«  
»Ich habe zu danken«, erwiderte ich und spielte damit auf die Tatsache an, dass er mich durch die halbe Stadt kutschiert hatte. Na gut... eigentlich waren es nur fünf Blocks gewesen, aber trotzdem.  
Ich wollte aussteigen, doch es ging nicht. Ich warf mich regelrecht gegen die Beifahrertür, aber das Luder wollte nicht nachgeben. Kindersicherung?  
»Augenblick«, sagte Blake und huschte aus dem Wagen. Ich beobachtete, wie er vor der Motorhaube um den Wagen lief, einmal, zweimal kräftig an der Tür zerrte und diese damit öffnete. »Klemmt manchmal.«  
»Danke«, war ich ehrlich dankbar. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ich nie wieder aus diesem Wagen hätte aussteigen können. Grusel.  
Ich wartete auf dem Bürgersteig bis Blake die Tür hinter mir zufallen ließ und sich wieder an mich wandte.  
»Glauben Sie, dass Mr. Brock einem Gewaltverbrechen zum Opfer gefallen ist?«  
Jetzt musste ich vorsichtig sein. Ich konnte mich kinderleicht verplappern. Vielleicht hätte ich mir den Kaffee heute morgen doch lieber gleich intravenös verabreichen sollen.  
»Gibt es Grund zu der Annahme?« Gegenfrage. Ich war ein ausgefuchstes Ding.  
»Bis jetzt noch nicht. Er ist einfach nur... verschwunden.« Ich hoffte wirklich, dass ich nicht verdächtigt wurde, irgendetwas damit zu tun zu haben. »Wollen Sie demnächst die Stadt verlassen?«  
»Bin ich etwa verdächtig?«  
Officer Blake lachte schallend.  
»Nein, ich war nur neugierig.« Ach soooooo war das... Häh??? »Wissen Sie, ob Mr. Brock Feinde hatte?«  
Was? War das eine Fangfrage? Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf... obwohl...  
»Vielleicht«, sagte ich leise und sah Officer Blake dabei in die Augen.  
Er legte leicht den Kopf schief und sah mich fragend an, dann explodierte die Welt.

~ Ende des 6. Kapitels ~


	7. SIEBEN

Die Explosion war das Lauteste, was ich je gehört hatte und das Heißeste, was ich je gefühlt hatte. Ich musste kurz weggetreten sein, denn ich kam auf dem Rücken liegend zu mir, während Gesteinsbrocken auf mich herab prasselten. Ich drehte mich auf die Seite, um mein Gesicht zu schützen und entdeckte Blake, der ebenfalls gerade, auf dem Bauch liegend, zu sich kam. Er blickte zu mir.  
Ich sah, dass seine Lippen sich bewegten, verstand jedoch kein Wort. In meinen Ohren hatte sich ein grausames, all übertönendes Fietschen eingestellt, welches wohl auf die Explosion zurückzuführen war.   
Ich kämpfte mich auf die Beine und formte, auf Blakes fragenden Blick hin, das Taucherzeichen für »Alles in Ordnung«. Dann sah ich mich um. Dort, wo sich bis gerade eben das Eingangstor zum Campus befunden hatte, klaffte nun ein riesiges Loch im Boden. Trümmer waren im Umkreis von einhundert Metern verstreut, der Asphalt war einfach weggerissen und Menschen rannten panisch schreiend in Sicherheit. Autos waren durch die Druckwelle beschädigt, der Streifenwagen lag sogar auf der Seite.   
Langsam kam auch mein Gehör wieder, als ich immer noch ein wenig benommen zwischen den Trümmern stand. Menschen schrien, ein nahe liegender Busch stand in Flammen und irgendwo muckte die Alarmanlage eines Fahrzeuges, bis sie ganz den Geist aufgab.  
Was zum Teufel war hier gerade passiert? Ein Wunder, dass es keine weiteren Verletzten gab.  
Wie ferngesteuert näherte ich mich dem Krater, dann war Blake mit gezogener Waffe bei mir.  
»Bleiben Sie hinter mir«, sagte er über den Tumult der Szenerie hinweg und sah dabei aus wie ein Cop aus irgend so einem Hollywood-Agentenstreifen. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich sicher.  
Ich gehorchte und sah über seine Schulter hinweg in das Dunkel des aufgerissenen Bodens. In der Dunkelheit bewegte sich etwas. Es krabbelte aus der Kanalisation an die Oberfläche.  
»Da kommt etwas auf uns zu«, sagte ich unnötigerweise, denn Blake hatte es ebenfalls bemerkt und drängte mich bereits zurück.  
Aus einiger Entfernung sahen wir dabei zu, wie sich ein riesiges... Reptil?... vor uns aufbaute. Seine Krallen bewährten Klauen schabten über den Asphalt und seine gelben Schlitzaugen huschten hastig umher. Es war riesig, und grotesk, und riesig, und absolut absurd, und total irreal und riesig.  
Konnte jetzt endlich einmal jemand die Ghost Busters rufen?  
Blake schien ebenso erstarrt wie ich, denn für ewig währende fünf Sekunden geschah nichts, außer dass wir das Wesen mit großen Augen und offenen Mündern ungläubig begafften. Dann erblickte es uns und der Bann schien gebrochen.  
»Laufen Sie«, sagte Blake und deutete mit einer Hand immer wieder Richtung Bibliothek. »Laufen Sie! Los, los, los, los, los!«  
Als das Ding mit seinem Schwanz peitschte und dabei einen Hydrant wegfegte, als bestünde er aus Pappe, setzte ich mich in Bewegung.  
Ich rannte, quer über den leer gefegten Platz, direkt auf die hohen Stufen der Bibliothek, mit ihren griechischen Säulen, zu. Meine Umhängetasche knallte bei jedem Schritt gegen meinen rechten Oberschenkel. Hinter mir gab das Ungetüm einen unwirschen Laut von sich. Ich drehte mich nicht um, rannte weiter, dann fielen Schüsse. Ich erschrak so sehr, dass ich über meine eigenen Füße stolperte und zu Boden ging. Super. Wie so eine bescheuerte Blondine in irgendeinem x-beliebigen Horrorfilm.   
Ich schlug mir die Knie auf, bemerkte es aber kaum. Ein lautes Fauchen ging mir durch Mark und Bein. Die Schüsse verhallten und gerade als ich mich umdrehen wollte, packte mich jemand am Oberarm und zerrte mich auch die Beine.  
»Lauf!«, schrie Blake und es schien ihm egal zu sein, dass er mich im Eifer des Gefechts duzte.  
Also lief ich, Blake an meiner Seite, die rettende Bibliothek klar vor Augen und ein ziemlich wütendes Reptil im Nacken. Ich war mir sicher, dass das Vieh mit uns spielte. Es musste doch schneller sein als wir.  
Etwas griff nach meinen Haaren und scharfe Klauen schnitten ein Stück meiner Kapuze ab. Ich schrie. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Wie war ich hier nur wieder hinein geraten?  
»Ich will zurück nach Kansas«, schrie ich und zog das letzte Wort so sehr in die Länge, bis wir die Stufen der Bibliothek endlich erreicht hatten.  
Ich bezweifelte, dass wir es ganz nach oben schaffen würden, doch meine Überlegung wurde unterbrochen, als das Reptil einen Riesensatz machte und plötzlich vor uns landete. Die Stufen barsten unter dem Gewicht des Monsters, ein Schlag seines Schwanzes brachte die halbe Bibliothek zum Einsturz und Geifer flog in unsere Richtung, als es seinem Unmut freien Lauf ließ.  
Ein Schuss aus Blakes Waffe war völlig nutzlos und machte es nur noch wütender. Wenn uns nicht bald etwas einfallen würde, wären wir ziemlich am Arsch.  
Urplötzlich flogen drei Gegenstände durch die Luft, klatschten gegen die Reptilienhaut und blieben dort haften. Verwirrung machte sich breit, doch ich erkannte die Kugeln, die das Ding erfolglos zu entfernen versuchte, sofort wieder.  
»Harry«, wisperte ich, als die Bomben zu Piepen begannen und suchte den Himmel ab.  
Wütend boxte das Reptil gegen die Statue von Alma Mater, die in der Mitte der Treppe ihren Platz hatte. Das Wahrzeichen vieler Hochschulen flog durch die Luft und landete im nahe liegenden Brunnen, der sofort barst und eine große Fontäne in die Luft spie.  
»Deckung!«, rief Blake, als auch er erkannte, was die Kugeln waren und packte mich bei der Hand.  
Wir hasteten dem zerstörten Brunnen entgegen, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Trümmer Schutz bieten würden. Sprühregen prasselte hernieder und verwandelte den Boden quasi sofort in eine einzige Eisfläche. Dann detonierten hinter uns zeitgleich die drei Bomben. Eine Druckwelle ließ uns vornüber fallen, noch bevor wir den schützenden Brunnen erreicht hatten. Blake warf sich über mich und drückte mich flach auf den Boden. Die Luft wurde mir aus den Lungen gepresst und ich schnappte keuchend nach Atem.  
Gemeinsam rappelten wir uns wieder auf und ich suchte schnell hinter Alma Mater Deckung. Ich sah nach links.  
»Blake... Blake!«, rief ich flüsternd und winkte den Officer zu mir, als ich sah, dass er hinter einer Holzbank kauerte.  
Kurz sah er nach, ob es sicher war, sich zu bewegen, dann krabbelte er zu mir und ich war erleichtert, als er neben mir hockte.  
Ein Surren in der Luft ließ mich aufblicken. Der Gleiter des Kobolds schoss über uns hinweg und schwebte dann über der Stelle, wo das Reptil zu Boden gegangen war. Zu meinem Erstaunen, war es nicht in handliche Teile zerlegt. Blake wagte es, nun auf Harry zu zielen.  
»Nicht!«, sagte ich schnell und drückte seinen Arm nach unten. »Das ist der Gute.«  
Blake schien mir zu vertrauen, denn er wartete ab, was nun passieren würde. In der Ferne ertönten Polizeisirenen, während der Gleiter des Kobolds an Höhe verlor und das Reptil begutachtete. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Das Vieh musste doch hinüber sein, oder?  
Noch während ich dies dachte, öffnete es seine kleinen hässlichen Augen und fixierte den Kobold, der sofort mit seinem Gleiter nach oben schnellte, als das Ding sich bewegte und nach ihm schlug. Fast hätte ich Harrys Namen gerufen und wäre aus meinem Versteck gestolpert, doch Blake hielt mich zurück und sprach in das Funkgerät, welches an seiner Schulter angebracht war.  
Ein blau-roter Blitz huschte vom intakten Dachteil der Bibliothek und landete auf dem Reptilienrücken.  
»Spiderman«, raunte Blake, während Spidey seine Netze benutze, um dem Monster die Sehkraft zu nehmen. Wenigstens so lange, bis das Reptil sich die Netze wieder von den Augen gerissen hatte. Diese Zeit nutzen Spiderman und der Kobold dazu, um in Teamarbeit das Vieh mit Netz zu fesseln. Das Monster schrie und tobte und wollte irgendjemanden zerfetzen. Der Kobold warf unbeeindruckt eine seiner Bomben in den weit aufgerissenen Rachen des Untiers. Für einen Moment blickte es fast verdutzt drein, dann explodierten seine Innereien, eine Flamme schlug aus seinem Maul und es knallte tot auf die Bibliotheksstufen.  
Spiderman verschwand fast augenblicklich, doch der Kobold suchte meinen Blick, als ich langsam hinter der umgestürzten Alma Mater Figur auftauchte. Ich nickte, um zu signalisieren, dass es mir gut ging. Der Kobold nickte ebenfalls, gewann an Höhe und düste über unsere Köpfe hinweg davon. Ich blickte ihm lange hinterher, bis Blake neben mich trat und die ersten Einsatzfahrzeuge das Gelände stürmten.  
»Ein Krankenwagen wird gleich da sein.«  
»Oh, nein«, sagte ich und zupfte meine verrutschte Kleidung zurecht. »Das wird wirklich nicht nötig sein.«  
Blake sah mich abschätzend an.  
»Ich fürchte, ich muss darauf bestehen.«  
Er legte sacht eine Hand an meinen Rücken und führte mich den Einsatzkräften entgegen. Ich gab mich geschlagen.  
»Also gut, aber nur ganz kurz. Mir fehlt wirklich nichts.«  
»In Ordnung. Danach fahr ich Sie auch wieder nach Hause«, sagte er daraufhin, obwohl er selbst eine blutende Kopfwunde hatte, die sich dringend mal jemand ansehen sollte.  
Dann dachte ich an den demolierten Streifenwagen und runzelte die Stirn.  
»Ich denke, ich nehme die U-Bahn.«

~ Ende des 7. Kapitels ~


	8. ACHT

Fassungslos begutachtete ich mein Spiegelbild. Ich war entsetzt. Nicht nur meine Jacke und (Oh Gott!!) Harrys Handschuhe hatte dieses Mistvieh auf dem Gewissen. Auch meine Haare hatten dran glauben müssen. Die rasierklingenscharfen Klauen des blöden Reptils hatten meine schönen langen Haare um die Hälfte kürzer und meinen Haarschnitt zunichte gemacht. Ich seufzte lautstark. Okay. Lieber meine Haare, als ich. Ich konnte damit leben und würde einen Termin beim Frisör vereinbaren. Ich war fast ein bisschen schadenfroh, dass das Monster dafür mit dem Leben bezahlt hatte.  
Ich band die verbliebenen Haare zu einem hohen Dutt zusammen und verließ mein Badezimmer, um mir einen Kaffee zu kochen. Obwohl... nein, doch lieber einen Beruhigungstee.  
Gerade wollte ich mich auf mein Sofa schmeißen und Nachrichten schauen, – wäre doch gelacht, wenn nicht alle Sender über den heutigen Vorfall berichten würden – als es an mein Fenster klopfte.  
Mein Fenster? Ich wohnte im fünften Stock. Vielleicht nur ein Vogel? Eine Fledermaus? Vielleicht warf auch jemand Ziegelsteine...  
Ich drehte mich um und sah Harry auf der Feuerleiter stehen. Ich sprang auf und stürmte zum Fenster, um es sofort aufzureißen.  
»Harry!«, sagte ich erleichtert, als er in meine Wohnung kletterte und ich mich in seine Arme warf.  
Er trug noch die gesamte Montur seines Kobold-Kampfanzuges und drückte mich fest an sich. Er roch nach Wind und nach... Freiheit.  
»Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht«, hauchte er in mein Haar, umfasste mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste erst mein Augenlid, dann meine Wange und schließlich meine Lippen.  
»Ich muss dir etwas sagen«, begann ich schließlich zaghaft und führte Harry zum Sofa, wo ich seine Handschuhe abgelegt hatte.   
Schuldbewusst zeigte ich ihm das Malheure und er nahm mir die nutzlos gewordenen Teile aus den klammen Händen. Dann warf er sie achtlos beiseite und zog mich erneut in eine stumme Umarmung. Sein Kinn drückte gegen meine Schläfe und ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Rücken.   
Okay, war wohl doch kein Kaschmir gewesen.  
»Was hältst du von einem Film-Abend?«, fragte er schließlich und sein Atem kitzelte mein Ohr.  
»Klingt perfekt«, antwortete ich und Harry hauchte einen letzten Kuss auf meine Stirn.  
»Ich lass dich abholen«, erklärte er, bevor er widerwillig von mir abließ und wieder zum Fenster ging. »Ich habe noch ein Meeting und weiß nicht, ob es vielleicht länger dauert.«  
Ich nickte, als er die Feuerleiter erklomm.  
»Kein Problem.« Ich streckte mich, um zu sehen, wo sein Gleiter parkte. Krass. Er schwebte einfach einen halben Meter neben der Leiter in der Luft. »Flieg vorsichtig.«  
Der Gleiter gab ein Geräusch von sich, als Harrys Gewicht auf ihn einwirkte und er sich ein Stück nach unten bewegte. Harry sah grinsend zu mir.  
»Das hat noch nie jemand zu mir gesagt.«  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Irgendwann gab es immer ein erstes Mal.  
»Bis später, Lindsay.«  
»Morgan«, sagte Harry schlicht, griff sich an seine nicht vorhandene Hutkrempe und düste davon.   
Ich sah ihm lange nach, bis er zwischen den Hochhäusern der Stadt verschwunden war und ich ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
Lächelnd schloss ich das Fenster wieder, blickte auf und erspähte eine alte Dame, die, ihre Katze streichelnd, am Fenster des gegenüberliegenden Hauses stand und mich mit großen ungläubigen Augen ansah. Ich erstarrte, nickte letztendlich und zog hastig die Gardinen zu.

~

Ich saß auf einer Parkbank und blätterte sensationsgierig in der Tageszeitung, als ich die letzten Stunden Revue passieren ließ.   
Eine Verabredung für heute Abend? Check.  
Einen Friseurtermin vereinbart? Check.  
Tom angebettelt, ob er einen Kellnerjob im »Penrose« für mich hatte? Check.  
Besser konnte es fast nicht mehr laufen.  
Ein Artikel im Kulturteil erregte unterdessen meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein neues Stück am Broadway wurde vorgestellt, mit Mary Jane in der Hauptrolle.  
Wahnsinn. Ich musste sie anrufen. Ich musste ihr Blumen schicken. Ich musste mir diese verdammte Vorstellung ansehen!  
»'Ein aufgehender Stern am Broadway-Himmel'«, las ich den ersten Teil der Überschrift laut vor und beschloss, den Artikel aufzuheben und einzurahmen.  
Ich blätterte weiter. Eine blöde Angewohnheit von mir war, dass ich Zeitungen immer von hinten anfing zu lesen, also schockte mich die Titelstory erst, als ich Annoncen, Klatsch und Tratsch, den Sport, den Wirtschaftsteil, das Wetter und das Fernsehprogramm für den heutigen Abend schon hinter mir hatte.  
»'Neue Bedrohung aus dem All?'«  
Ich runzelte die Stirn, als ich den Artikel überflog. Unerklärliche Mordfälle, grausame Leichenfunde, die Polizei, die im Dunkel tappt. Nur der Bugle hatte Informationen aus erster Hand. Natürlich.  
Es sollte sich um einen weiteren Symbionten aus dem All handeln. Sogar einen Namen hatten sie sich schon ausgedacht:  
Carnage Girl.  
Ich schlug die Zeitung augenblicklich zu und stopfte sie in den Mülleimer neben mir. Was für ein Käse.  
Als ich mich erhob und bereits zwei Meter gegangen war, sog ich erinnernd die Luft ein und stürzte zur Parkbank zurück. Wie ein Penner wühlte ich im Müll, fischte den Kulturteil heraus und machte mich auf den Weg, um einen Bilderrahmen zu kaufen.

~

»Danke, Bernard«, sagte ich, als dieser mir aus dem Wagen half und ich einen Blick auf das Osborn-Anwesen erhaschen konnte.  
Ich verkniff mir ein anerkennendes Pfeifen, als meine Augen über die beachtliche Villa, den angrenzenden Garten und weitflächige Einfahrt schweiften. Vom Fuhrpark wollte ich gar nicht erst anfangen.  
»Master Harry ist noch nicht wieder eingetroffen«, war Bernards Antwort und er führte mich die Treppen zum Eingang der Behausung nach oben. »Gestatten Sie mir, dass ich Sie bis zu seinem Eintreffen in den Salon führe.«  
»Sehr gern«, stimmte ich zu und konnte mein Staunen kaum verbergen, als Harrys Butler mich an teuer wirkenden Wandteppichen, Ölgemälden und Marmorstatuen vorbei führte.  
»Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, ich werde das Abendessen zubereiten.«  
Ich nickte Bernard dankend zu, sah ihm nach, wie er durch eine Tür verschwand und blickte mich im Salon um.  
In einem Kamin loderte ein frisch entfachtes Feuer. Eine Sitzecke mit rot gepolsterten Möbeln war in angemessener Entfernung dazu aufgestellt, hohe Fenster fluteten bei Tag den Raum mit Licht, und überall diese teuren Gemälde. An der Wand gegenüber hatte außerdem ein riesiger Wandspiegel mit goldenem Rahmen seinen Platz gefunden.  
Neugierig betrachtete ich das Portrait einer jungen Frau. Sie war hübsch. Ich würde noch heute schwören, dass sie Harrys Augen hatte. Doch das Gemälde schien schon Jahrhunderte alt zu sein. Ein Vorfahr der Familie Osborn vielleicht?   
Ich spürte einen leisen Luftzug und die feinen Härchen in meinem Nacken stellten sich auf.  
»Tut mir leid«, sagte Harrys Stimme hinter mir und ich wirbelte herum. »Es hat doch etwas länger gedauert.« Eine Frage schien in meinem Gesicht zu stehen, denn er lächelte plötzlich, deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich und meinte: »Geheimtür im Spiegel.«  
»Ah«, sagte ich nur und sah an ihm vorbei um den wieder unschuldig dastehenden Spiegel betrachten zu können.  
»Los, komm«, sagte Harry, packte meine Hand und zog mich aus dem Salon.  
Unser Weg führte eine große Treppe im Eingangsbereich der Villa empor, vorbei an verzierten Türen und Bücherregalen. Hinter einer geöffneten Tür konnte ich sogar einen Konzertflügel erkennen.  
Erst vor dem hauseigenen Heimkino hielt Harry an und sah mich an.  
»Indiana Jones, Indiana Jones oder Indiana Jones?«, fragte er ernst und ich überlegte.  
»Du hast Indiana Jones vergessen«, sagte ich, als mir einfiel, dass es bereits vier Teile gab.  
Harry deutete schnalzend mit dem Finger auf mich.  
»Stimmt. Also?«  
Ich entschied mich für:  
»Indiana Jones.«  
»Gute Wahl«, lobte er mich und verschwand in einem kleinen Raum direkt nebenan. »Geh schon einmal vor und mach es dir bequem. Ich bin gleich bei dir.«  
Ich hörte beschäftigtes Werkeln aus der Kammer und konnte förmlich sehen, wie er eine riesige Filmrolle auf einen Projektor legte, der vermutlich noch aus der Steinzeit stammte.  
Also dann, auf in den Tempel des Todes.

~

Pappsatt ließ ich mich auf die bequeme und wirklich einladend wirkende Couch im Wohnbereich der Villa fallen. Gefühlte tausend Kissen lagen um mich herum und das Polster bewegte sich leicht, als Harry sich neben mich plumpsen ließ.  
»Ich werde nie wieder in meinem ganzen Leben etwas essen können«, versicherte ich und spielte auf Bernards begnadete Kochkünste und meinen hemmungslos überfutterten Magen an.  
Harry kicherte und ich drehte mich zur Seite um ihn besser sehen zu können. Der Kamin, den es auch hier gab, zauberte flackernde Schatten auf sein Gesicht. Er setzte an, etwas zu sagen, unterbrach sich jedoch selbst, als Schritte zu hören waren und Bernard im Türrahmen erschien.  
»Wünschen die Herrschaften noch etwas?«, fragte der Butler und als Harry mich fragend ansah, schüttelte ich hastig den Kopf. Noch ein Stück Tiramisu und ich würde platzen.  
»Danke Bernard, das wäre dann alles«, sagte Harry und Bernard deutete ein leichtes Nicken an.  
»Ich werde mich dann zurück ziehen und wünsche eine Gute Nacht.«  
»Gute Nacht«, wünschten Harry und ich wie aus einem Mund und Bernard verschwand.  
Harry reichte mir mein Sektglas von dem kleinen Beistelltisch und ich nahm hastig einen Schluck, nachdem wir angestoßen hatten.  
»Mary Jane hat eine neue Anstellung am Broadway«, platzte es plötzlich aus mir heraus und Harry wirkte plötzlich etwas unzufrieden.  
»Ich weiß«, sagte er dazu und holte just zwei Eintrittskarten hervor. Huch. Wo kamen die denn jetzt so plötzlich her? »Es sollte eigentlich eine Überraschung sein.«  
Das war es trotzdem. Ich freute mich riesig.  
»Das wird toll«, jubelte ich und küsste seine unversehrte Wange. »Danke.«  
»Kein Ding«, versicherte er und legte die Karten beiseite.  
Das Holz im Kamin knisterte, als ich mein Glas abstellte, Harrys ebenfalls aus seiner Hand nahm, mein linkes Bein über ihn schwang und ihn, auf seinem Schoß sitzend, ansah.  
Meine Finger lagen an seinem Nacken und spielten mit seinem Haar, während er meine Hüfte umfasste und mich näher zu sich zog. Lächelnd neigte ich den Kopf, als wir uns küssten und seine Hände unter meinem Shirt nach oben wanderten. Ein leises Keuchen entfuhr mir und ich biss sacht in seine Unterlippe. Meine Hände krallten sich in seine Haare, als der Kuss fordernder wurde uns sich eine gierige Wärme in meiner Körpermitte ausbreitete. Meine Finger fühlten, tasteten, erforschten und lagen mit einem Mal auf Harrys vernarbter Wange. Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie seine Hand mein Handgelenk packte und nach unten riss. Erschrocken ließen wir beide voneinander ab. Ich sah ihn entschuldigend an. Er mich ebenso. Jede Leidenschaft war vorerst verflogen.  
Ich sah nach unten und strich mein Shirt glatt, rührte mich jedoch nicht von der Stelle. Langsam hob ich den Blick wieder, sah seine leuchtenden Augen und kaute auf meiner Unterlippe herum. Meine Hand verselbstständigte sich mit einem Mal. Ganz langsam wanderten meine ausgestreckten Finger zurück zu seinem Gesicht, berührten ganz vorsichtig und nur mit den Fingerspitzen seine Wange, ganz so, als hätten sie Angst vor einer weiteren Abweisung. Als diese nicht kam wurde ich mutiger. Ich begann bei seiner Augenbraue und tastete mit federleichten Berührungen jeden Zentimeter seiner alten Wunde ab.Er ließ es wortlos geschehen.  
»Wie ist das passiert?«, traute ich mich nach einer Ewigkeit endlich zu fragen.  
Als ich bereits dachte, dass ich keine Antwort mehr erhalten würde, packte Harry mich erneut an der Hüfte, stand auf und hob mich mit sich in eine stehende Position. Dann nahm er mich wieder bei der Hand und führte mich zurück ins Erdgeschoss.  
»Ich zeige es dir.«

~

Lautlos glitt der schwere Spiegel beiseite und gab die Sicht auf eine nach unten führende Steintreppe frei. Ein Lufthauch wehte aus dem Dunkel herauf und brachte mein Haar zum Fliegen.  
Ach so. Jetzt ging es also in die Bat-Höhle.  
Dieser Gedanke brachte mich zum Grinsen, als Harry mich mit einer Armbewegung einlud, die Treppen hinabzusteigen.  
»Was?«, fragte er, als er mein Gesicht sah und ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Würde es dir etwas ausmachen vorzugehen?«  
Hatte doch irgendetwas gruseliges an sich, wenn ein Mädchen in den Keller eines Mannes ging, ohne das sonst irgendjemand von ihrem Verbleib wusste. Ich sah eindeutig zu viele Horror-Schocker.  
Harry lachte und stieg hinab. Unsere Schritte halten leise von den Wänden wieder, als ich ihm folgte. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schloss sich die Geheimtür hinter uns wieder und fast im selben Augenblick gingen kleine blaue Lichter an, welche in die Treppe eingelassen waren. Puh, beinahe hätte ich Harry ganz nah auf die Pelle rücken müssen und hätte mich in seinem Oberarm gekrallt.  
»Das Vermächtnis meines Vaters«, sagte er, just als die Treppe ein jähes Ende fand.  
Ein unterirdisches High-Tech Labor wurde mit Licht geflutet. Maschinen begannen zu arbeiten. Etliche Gerätschaften, mit denen ich null anzufangen wusste, werkelten im Stillen vor sich hin und warfen irgendwelche kryptischen Berechnungen aus. Und an einer Wand des geheimen Labors, sicher hinter Panzerglas verschlossen, bewahrte Harry sein... Arbeitswerkzeug auf. Außerdem musste hier irgendwo noch ein weiterer Zugang sein.  
»Das ist ganz schön beeindruckend«, flüsterte ich und betrachtete den Anzug durch das dicke Glas. Mein Blick wanderte weiter über den Gleiter und blieb schließlich an den kleinen runden Bomben hängen, die in einem Regal an der Wand hingen. »Aber was genau ist das alles?«  
»Mein Vater hat vor seinem Tod an der Entwicklung menschlicher Leistungsverstärker gearbeitet«, berichtete Harry und ich erinnerte mich daran, dass ich darüber gelesen hatte. »Auch der Kampfgleiter ist in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Militär entstanden.« Harry lief durch den Raum und betätigte ein paar Tasten einer Computertastatur. »Dann verlor er den Verstand und wurde zum Kobold. Er hat sich selbst umgebracht. Bernard hat es mir erzählt. Aber ich wollte dies erst nicht sehen und suchte die Schuld bei meinem besten Freund. Ich wollte Peter töten. Ich...« Er verstummte, als er mit alten Erinnerungen kämpfte. Ich trat näher und legte meine Hände beruhigend auf seinen Unterarm. »Sieh selbst.«  
Der Computerbildschirm flackerte und das Video einer Überwachungskamera wurde abgespielt. Ich erkannte die Räumlichkeit sofort als das Labor indem wir uns gerade befanden. Ich trat näher, als Harry und Peter anfangen, sich einen erbitterten Kampf zu liefern. Genau an der Stelle, wo wir gerade standen. Mit offenem Mund folgte ich den Ereignissen auf dem Bildschirm, beobachtete wie Harry eine Bombe warf und diese von Peter zurückgeschleudert wurde. Ich verbarg mein Gesicht in dem Moment an Harrys Arm, als der Bildschirm von einer Explosion erleuchtet wurde.  
Ach, du meine Güte.  
»Das tut mir so leid«, flüsterte ich und legte meine Arme um ihn.  
Plötzlich lief es mir kalt den Rücken hinunter. Etwas unsichtbares schien nach meinem Inneren zu greifen und ein Druck breitete sich in meinem Kopf aus. Dieser Ort hier war mit irgendwie unheimlich.  
Harry tat Gesagtes mit einem Schulterzucken ab und schaltete den Computerbildschirm aus.  
»Es hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Im übertragenem Sinne natürlich.«  
Ich sah nach oben und in sein grinsendes Gesicht. Wenn er grinsen konnte, dann konnte ich es auch. Dann fiel mir etwas ein.  
»Menschliche Leistungsverstärker?«, fragte ich.  
»Muskelaufbau, verstärktes Sehvermögen, bessere Koordinierung, Reflexoptimierung«, zählte Harry ein paar der verbesserten Körperfunktionen auf.  
»Du besitzt all das auch?«  
»Ja.«  
»Und warum bist du dann beim Schlittschuhlaufen mit mir hingefallen?«   
Harry lachte schallend und schien sich ertappt zu fühlen, denn er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
»Vielleicht wollte ich es ja.«  
Ich nickte verstehend und wandte mich grinsend ab.  
»Was ist das da?«   
Ich deutete auf eine unfertige Apparatur in der Mitte des Raumes.  
»Das wird ein neuer Gleiter. Lust auf einen Testflug, wenn er fertig ist?«  
»Oh nein«, sagte ich schnell. Mein Bedarf an Höhe war für die nächste Zeit durchaus gedeckt. »Nein Danke. Das Vergnügen darfst du ganz allein genießen.«  
»Master Harry!«, drang Bernards Stimme urplötzlich an unser Ohr. Er polterte eilig die Treppen nach unten. »Master Harry!«  
»Wir sind hier«, sagte der bis eben noch schmunzelnde Harry unnötigerweise und eilte Bernard entgegen.  
»Master Harry«, wiederholte der Butler völlig außer Atem. »Der Polizeifunk hat von einer Geiselnahme berichtet. Ich denke, es wäre das Beste, wenn der Kobold...«  
»Danke, Bernard«, sagte Harry hastig und ging schnell zum Panzerglas.   
Er drückte seine Handfläche gegen eine Vorrichtung und das Glas hob sich nach dem Scannvorgang nach oben und gab den Anzug plus Gleiter frei. Ich wollte mich zurückziehen, doch Harry hielt mich auf. »Entschuldige.« Ich versicherte ihm, dass ich verstand und stahl mir einen Abschiedskuss. »Wir holen das nach.«  
Nickend folgte ich dem immer noch schnaufenden Bernard zurück nach oben.  
»Flieg vorsichtig«, flüsterte ich, als wir wieder im Salon angekommen waren.  
Als sich der Spiegel vor meinen Augen schloss, hörte ich wie sich das unverwechselbare Geräusch der Gleiterantriebe entfernte und der Kobold in der Nacht verschwand.

~ Ende des 8. Kapitels ~


	9. NEUN

_Meine Krallen suchten nach Halt, als ich mit den Armen wedelnd durch das Fenster eines Bürokomplexes krachte. Murrend kam ich wieder auf die Beine und schüttelte Gesteinsbrocken von mir ab. Ich hatte einen Stützpfeiler zum Einsturz gebracht. Ich brüllte, als der Flieger wieder vor dem Fenster auftauchte und Geifer flog aus meinem weit aufgerissenen Maul. Ich beugte mich nach vorn, machte einen Riesensatz und sprang ins Freie. Meine Fänge schnappten nach dem Flieger, wollten ihn packen, töten, zerreißen, doch er war zu schnell und gelangte außerhalb meiner Reichweite. Feigling._  
 _Ich fiel, unter mir die nächtlichen Straßen Manhattans, streckte meinen Arm aus uns lange Klauen schnitten durch die Fassade des Hochhauses wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter. Mein Fall wurde abgebremst, ich krallte mich mit allen Vieren in die Hochhauswand und preschte blindlings wieder nach oben._  
 _Ich sah den Flieger auf mich zurasen. Er verließ sein Fluggerät, hampelte kurz darauf herum und versetzte mir im Anflug einen Tritt, sodass ich erneut in das Innere des Gebäudes geschmettert wurde. Ich grunzte, denn das hatte ich nicht kommen sehen._ br /> _Glas prasselte auf mich hernieder, als sich der Flieger mir endlich stellte. Ich nahm erneut Anlauf. Er war zäher und wendiger als meine anderen Opfer, das musste man ihm lassen. Nur eine Kralle streifte seine Haut am Halsansatz, als ich mich auf ihn stürzte._  
 _Sein Fluggerät spie plötzlich Feuer und mein Unterarm formte sich zu einem schützenden Schild, hinter dem ich mich vor der versengenden Hitze verstecken konnte. Als es vorbei war und ich den Kopf hob, flog etwas auf mich zu. Ich fing es auf und betrachtete das lächerliche runde Ding, welches just in meiner Hand explodierte._

~

Ich erschrak und riss die Augen auf.  
Mein Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre ich soeben einen Marathon gelaufen. Matt und ausgelaugt. Schrecklich.  
Ich lag in meiner Badewanne. Meinen verschrumpelten Händen nach zu urteilen, bereits seit Stunden. Hm, musste wohl eingeschlafen sein.  
Die Uhr über mir sagte, dass es Zeit war für meine Schicht im »Penrose«, also beeilte ich mich, stieg aus der Wanne und machte mich für den Abend fertig.

~

Mein Arbeitstag näherte sich bereits dem Ende, als von dem winterlich anmutendem Bürgersteig ein Gast in die bereits gut gefüllten Räumlichkeiten trat, der mir seltsam bekannt vorkam.  
Ich spülte ein paar Biergläser, schenkte einen Schnaps nach und wischte die Theke, als mein Blick sich erneut hob und ich bemerkte, dass der Gast sich an das Ende der Bar, ganz nah bei der Tür, gesetzt hatte.  
Ich schnappte mir im Vorbeigehen eine Salzstange aus einem Glas auf der Theke und stiefelte zu dem Neuankömmling, der den Blick hob, als ich mich auf die Theke lümmelte, sodass er einen besseren Einblick in mein Dekolleté hatte. Wenn ich bereits eines hier gelernt hatte, dann, dass man viel mehr Trinkgeld bekam, wenn man etwas freizügiger war.  
»Was darf's denn-... Officer Blake?«  
So ganz ohne Mütze und Uniform hatte ich ihn gar nicht erkannt. Und er mich offenbar auch nicht, denn er sah mich fragend an und überlegte.  
»Miss Carlisle«, schien der Groschen endlich gefallen zu sein. »Ich habe Sie gar nicht... die Haare... steht Ihnen gut.«  
Ich griff mir kurz mit einer Hand in meine neue Kurzhaarfrisur und lächelte. Dann fiel mir das kleine Pflaster auf, welches knapp unter seinem Haaransatz aufblitzte.  
»Danke. Was darf ich Ihnen den bringen?«  
»Ähm, ein Bier bitte.«  
Meine Augenbraue zog sich skeptisch in die Höhe.  
»Sie sind doch hoffentlich außer Dienst«, meinte ich nur und entlockte dem Officer ein Lachen.  
»Ja, das bin ich«, versicherte er und zog den Reißverschluss seiner Winterjacke auf.  
»Na ein Glück. Etwas Anderes könnte ich auch nicht gutheißen. Bin gleich wieder da.«  
Ein gezapftes Bier und ein paar Gratis-Erdnüsse später, schob ich das Bier stilecht über den Tresen, wo Blake es mit seiner Linken abfing und dankend nickte.  
Mein Blick wanderte immer wieder auf die aus Messer und Gabel selbst gebastelte Uhr über dem Schnapsregal. Als der große Zeiger, also, das Messer, endlich auf der Zwölf stand, zapfte ich mir selbst ein Helles und gab Tom ein Zeichen, dass ich Feierabend machte. Seine Hand machte eine Geste und ich huschte mit meinem Bierglas hinter dem abgetrenntem Bereich hervor.  
»Rutschen Sie mal«, sagte ich zu dem Officer, der mich mit großen Augen ansah und schließlich einen Barhocker weiter rutschte.  
»Jetzt bin ich nämlich nicht mehr im Dienst.« Schnell nahm ich einen Schluck und hatte just einen Schaumbart, den ich schnell wegwischte. »Also, was führt Sie denn ausgerechnet hierher, Officer?«  
»Oh, bitte«, begann er und hob sein Glas. »Nennen Sie mich John.«  
Ich sah ihn kurz abschätzend an, als er darauf wartete, dass ich mit ihm anstieß. Also gut.  
»Ich bin Tess«, ließ ich verlauten und kurz darauf klirrten unsere Gläser gegeneinander. Dann wiederholte ich meine Frage. »Was führt dich hierher?«  
Bevor er antwortete, nahm er noch einen Schluck, sah dann stirnrunzelnd in sein Glas und meinte:  
»Ich habe im Kinderheim um die Ecke Basketballunterricht gegeben.«  
»Wirklich?«, fragte ich, einfach um irgendetwas zu sagen. Ich mochte es, wenn Leute sich ehrenamtlich engagierten, also sagte ich es. »Das finde ich stark.«  
Ich setzte mich für Tierschutz ein, auch wenn der Vergleich mit den Kindern etwas hinkte.  
»Tut mir leid, wenn ich so abrupt das Thema wechsele«, sagte John plötzlich, ließ sein Glas unbeachtet stehen und drehte sich zu mir. Mir schwante nichts Gutes. »Was ist wirklich mit Eddie Brock passiert?«  
Scheißeeeeeeee~  
Wo waren bloß wieder meine Marsianer?  
In einem Akt der Verzweiflung leerte ich panisch mein Glas, während John mich abschätzend musterte.  
»Also... ich... die Sache ist... äh...«, stammelte ich und signalisierte Tom, dass er mich auffrischen sollte während mir gerade Angst und Bange wurde.  
Ich wusste, dass es das Beste sein würde, wenn ich mit der Wahrheit raus rücken würde. Also plapperte ich drauf los und erzählte die Ganze Geschichte. Angefangen beim Hochhaus bis hin zu Venom. Sogar der Sandmann bekam eine wirklich tragende Rolle. Und ich fühlte mich besser, nachdem ich alles einfach mal von vorn bis hinten jemandem erzählen konnte.  
»Eddie ist tot«, beendete ich meine nicht gerade freudige Geschichte und starrte Löcher in die Schaumkrone meines Getränks.  
»Okay«, sagte John schlicht, setzte sich wieder gerade hin und widmete sich ebenfalls seinem Bier.  
Okay? Das war alles? Kein SEK würde jetzt die Kneipe stürmen und mich auf den Tresen drücken, während John mir Handschellen anlegte und mir meine Rechte verlas?  
Na gut. Damit konnte ich leben.  
»Was?«, fragte er, als er meinen ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck sah. »Du hast das gerade keinem Police Officer erzählt.« Ach ja, außer Dienst. »Sondern nur einem neugierigen Freund. Also dann auf...«  
Ich beobachtete, wie er sein Glas hob und zögerte.  
»Auf Eddie«, schlug ich vor und spülte den Klos im Hals mit etwas alkoholischem hinunter.  
»Auf Eddie«, wiederholte John und leerte sein Glas.

~

Gut, ich war betrunken. Obwohl... betrunken konnte man es auch nicht richtig nennen. Angeschwipst. Ich war angeschwipst.  
John war der Meinung, der letzte Tequillla wäre zu viel gewesen, doch seit wir Bruderschaft getrunken hatten und er mein neuer bester Freund war, musste er so etwas zu meinem Trinkverhalten sagen. Er war mein Bro und mir von Anfang an sympathisch gewesen.  
»Und dann haben wir die Hundestaffel hinein geschickt«, war er gerade inmitten einer Erzählung eines Polizeieinsatzes. »Die Verdächtigen eröffneten sofort das Feuer und ein Querschläger hat meinen Oberarm durchschossen. Genau hier.«  
Ich hielt an, als er auf die Stelle deutete. Erstens, weil ich es besser sehen wollte und zweitens, weil wir nach unserem kleinen Spaziergang vor meiner Haustür standen.  
»Wahnsinn«, sagte ich ehrlich beeindruckt und er schien leicht verlegen zu werden. »Du bist mein Held. Ehrlich. Es sollte einen Orden dafür geben. Nein, noch besser. Ich werde dir einen Anstecker basteln.« Ich vollführte mit beiden Armen eine theatralische Geste in die Winterluft. »'Held des Tages'.«  
»Hör auf mich zu verarschen«, sagte er halb lachend und ich befummelte das Pflaster an seiner Stirn. »Du wolltest es wissen.«  
»Ich verarsche dich nicht«, lallte ich und wunderte mich, weshalb sich plötzlich alles drehte. »Tut das noch weh?«, fragte ich weiter, ohne auf das Drehen zu achten und drückte meinen Finger auf das Heftpflaster.  
»Versprich mir, dass du gleich schlafen gehst«, sagte John, ohne auf meine Frage einzugehen.  
Ich salutierte mit der einen Hand und zeigte das Indianerehrenwort mit der anderen.  
»Lass dich drücken«, nuschelte ich und umarmte ihn kurz. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich eine uns beobachtende Person unter einer Straßenlaterne stehen. »Harry!«, entfuhr es mir in den höchsten Tönen und ich stolperte auf ihn zu.  
Er lachte, als ich quasi in seine Arme fiel und meine Wange gegen seine Brust drückte.  
»Das ist mein Mann«, nuschelte ich und langsam fielen mir die Augen zu.  
»Einen schönen Abend gehabt?«, fragte Harry amüsiert und strich mir über den Rücken.  
»Spitze!«, sagte ich schnell und mein Daumen plus dazugehöriger Hand wanderte nach oben. »Oh! Harry, das ist John. John, Harry.«  
Ich trat beiseite und sah zu, wie Hände geschüttelt wurden.  
»Freut mich, Mr. Osborn«, hörte ich John sagen. Okay. Da hatte wohl jemand Ahnung von Ökoni... Ükono... Wirtschaft.  
»Ebenso«, sagte Harry und ich schob mich unter seinen rechten Arm.  
John rammte seine Hände in seien Jackentasche und schickte sich an zu gehen.  
»Schönen Abend noch«, wünschte er dann und ging den Bürgersteig hinunter.  
Harry nickte nur dankend und ich winkte ihm eifrig hinterher.  
»'Nacht, John-Boy!«, rief ich über die Straße.  
John hob noch grüßend einen Arm und war verschwunden.  
»Ab ins Bett«, sagte Harry und schob mich vor sich die Eingangstreppen hinauf.  
An der Wohnungstür angekommen – Harry hatte mich kurzerhand über seine Schulter geworfen und in den fünften Stock getragen – schüttete ich den gesamten Inhalt meiner Handtasche auf den Flur, um den Wohnungsschlüssel ausfindig machen zu können.  
»Hab ihn«, sagte Harry und räumte geduldig meinen ganzen Kram zusammen, bevor er eigenhändig aufschloss und ich hinein trottete. Die Tür fiel hinter uns ins Schloss.  
Ich ließ meine Tasche achtlos fallen, als Harry nach dem Schalter tastete und Licht den Raum erfüllte. Schnell schlüpfte ich aus meiner Jacke und ging so lasziv, wie ich es in meinem Zustand vermochte auf ihn zu. Er schien meine Absicht zu begreifen, denn er hob abwehrend die Hände.  
»Tess, du solltest jetzt wirklich schlafen«, sagte er leise, als meine Hände langsam die Knöpfe seines Mantels öffneten.  
Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn zu küssen, obwohl ich selber meine Fahne riechen konnte, als ich etwas unter seinem Schal aufblitzen sah. Sofort war ich wieder nüchtern, schob seinen Schal beiseite und betrachtete die große Schramme an Harrys Hals.  
»Was ist das?«, fragte ich entsetzt.  
»Nur ein Kratzer«, sagte er beruhigend und nahm meine Hände in seine. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Wo hast du den her?«, war die Frage, die ich eigentlich meinte.  
»Keine Ahnung«, wollte er das Thema abtun und zog seinen Schal wieder enger.  
»Harry!«, sagte ich flehend und meine feuchten Augen schienen ihn dazu zu bringen, die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
»Ich hatte letzte Nacht einen kleinen Disput mit-... Tess!«  
Ich musste kurz weggetreten sein, denn als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich in meinem Bett und Harry brachte mir gerade einen Tee.  
»Harry...«, flüsterte ich und erinnerte mich schmerzlich an meinen Traum. Ich dachte zumindest, dass es einer gewesen war. »Ich muss dir etwas sagen.«  
»Nicht jetzt«, sagte er sanft, strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und setzte sich neben mich auf die Bettkante.  
»Doch«, verlangte ich drängend und richtete mich auf. »Ich glaube, ich habe etwas Schlimmes getan. Ich höre Stimmen und habe seltsame Träume. Was, wenn ich den Verstand verliere?« Was, wenn ich dich verletzt habe? Ich wagte nicht, es auszusprechen, sonder dachte nur an die schreckliche Kreatur zu der Eddie geworden war.  
Plötzlich schien mir Dr. Mary Margret Selfridge gar keine so schlechte Option mehr zu sein.  
Harry nahm mich in seine Arme. Ich war nur noch ein zitterndes Häufchen Elend.  
»Hab keine Angst«, flüsterte er in mein Ohr. »Ich werde auf dich aufpassen.«  
Ich fühlte mich sicher und schniefte abschließend einmal heftig.  
»Kannst du heute Nacht hier bleiben?«  
»Wenn du willst.«  
Ich nickte so sehr, dass mein Gehirn gegen meine Schädeldecke knallte und ich Kopfschmerzen bekam. Wortlos legte Harry sich zu mir und ich kuschelte mich sofort an seine Brust.  
Jetzt war ich sicher.

~ Ende des 9. Kapitels ~


	10. ZEHN

Scharfer Wind riss in meinen Träumen an meinem Körper. Ich erwachte stirnrunzelnd und musste feststellen, dass der Wind nicht nachließ. Auf der Seite liegend, öffnete ich verwirrt die Augen und blickte komplett verdutzt in einen tiefen Häuserabgrund. Mein Gehirn ratterte stark, bis es verarbeitet hatte, was es gerade sah. Ich schrie erschrocken auf, kroch vom Rand des Hochhausdaches, auf dem ich so selbstverständlich gelegen und geschlafen hatte, zurück und blickte mich um.  
Ich trug meinen leichten Satinpyjama, welchen der Wind unerbittlich aufbauschte. Kies knirschte unter meinen nackten Füßen und ich fiel stolpernd auf meinen Hintern. Wie zu Geier-?  
Mein Blick streifte die stahlverstärkte Luke des Daches und ich stürzte zu hin, zerrte an dem Ring, der den einzigen Weg nach unten öffnen sollte, doch die Luke bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Scheiße.  
Verzweifelt ließ ich mich auf meine Knie sinken. Dann kamen die Tränen. Meine letzte Erinnerung galt Harry. Was war passiert? Wie war ich nur hierher gekommen? Und was noch viel wichtiger war: Wie kam ich wieder hier weg?  
Noch ehe ich den Gedanken gänzlich beendet hatte, führten meine Füße mich wieder zum Rand des Gebäudes.  
»Hilfe«, schrie, ja kreischte ich fast in die Nacht.  
Immer wieder. Bis mir klar wurde, dass es hoffnungslos war. Hunderte Meter über dem Lärm der Großstadt und von Menschen getrennt durch Stahl, Beton und Sicherheitsglas, würde niemand meine Rufe hören. Ein leises Schluchzen stahl sich über meine Lippen. Mir war kalt und ich schlang meine Arme um meine Mitte, fast so, als müsste ich mich selbst daran hindern auseinander zu fallen.  
 _Wir können dir helfen,_ sagten die Stimmen ganz plötzlich in meinem Kopf, allen voran Eddie. Ich hatte sie noch nie so klar gehört und ich wusste, dass sie recht hatten. Wenn ich ihnen die Kontrolle überließ, würde alles gut werden. _Lass dich fallen. Wir werden dich auffangen,_ schmeichelten sie weiter und ich haderte mit mir selbst. _Wir lieben dich und wollen nur helfen._  
Tränen schossen in meine Augen, als ich daran dachte, ob Eddie wohl das gleiche gehört hatte, bevor er in Fetzen gerissen wurde. Oh Gott. Mir wurde übel.  
»Okay«, hörte ich mich sagen, noch ehe ich richtig wusste warum.  
Sofort spürte ich ein Reißen in der Brust und ging stöhnend in die Knie. Es breitete sich aus, war erst ein leichtes Ziehen, dann ein explodierender Schmerz, der mir unter der Haut brannte. Ich schien in Flammen zu stehen. Ich schrie, als es noch schlimmer wurde. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen und ich bekam kaum mit, wie eine eigenartige Masse aus all meinen Poren heraus kroch, meinen Körper komplett umhüllte und etwas aus mir machte, was es eigentlich nicht geben sollte. Ich wand mich unter schlimmster Agonie und als ich glaubte nicht mehr ertragen zu können, hörte es auf. Der Schmerz war mit einem Mal verpufft. Verschwunden wie eine geplatzte Seifenblase.  
Ich öffnete die Augen und nahm meine geweiteten Sinne wahr. Ich hörte alles, sah alles und konnte mir alles erlauben. Die Welt würde mir gehören und jeder würde zu meinen Füßen liegen, wenn ich nur in die Nacht hinaus gehen und tun würde, was ich am besten konnte: töten.  
Mein krallenbewerter Fuß stellte sich auf den Fußsprung und ich war zum Sprung bereit.  
»Gefunden«, hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir, bevor etwas Hartes meinen Rücken traf und ich in die Tiefe fiel.  
Ich wirbelte brüllend herum und meine nachtsehenden Augen erfassten den verhassten Flieger über mir. Wir hatten noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen. Glitschige Materie schoss aus meinen Fingern und fand Halt an dem Fluggerät meines Gegners. Mein Fall wurde gestoppt und ich katapultierte mich in die Höhe, zog an dem Verbindungsseil und krachte mit dem Flieger zusammen, als dieser in meine Richtung gezogen wurde. Gemeinsam trudelten wir gen Boden und ich schlug auf ihn ein, zerriss seinen Anzug und kassierte ebenfalls Schläge, die jedoch einfach verpufften.  
Der Antrieb seines Gleiters gab ein Geräusch von sich, gab einen kräftigen Stoß von sich und schleuderte uns in das noch nicht fertig gestellte Hochhaus gegenüber. Krachend knallte ich, wie beim letzten Kampf mit dem Typen, gegen einen Stützpfeiler und blieb für zwei Sekunden benommen liegen. Sogleich sah ich die Spitze einer Stahlstange auf mich zurasen und duckte mich zur Seite. In schneller Reihenfolge prasselten Schläge auf mich hernieder und ich wurde rasend vor Wut. Meine Linke bekam die Stange zu fassen und meine Rechte packte den Flieger am Kragen. Ich riss an der Stange und schlug den Gleiter mit Schwung beiseite. Meine Krallen rissen den dämlichen Schutz beiseite, den er vor seinem Gesicht trug, welches ich gleich zerfetzen würde. Doch als ich sein Gesicht sah, hielt ich inne. Etwas in mit sträubte sich plötzlich dagegen ihm etwas anzutun. Ich ließ ihn fallen und meine Klauen schlossen sich um meinen Schädel.  
Neinneinneinneinnein, hörte ich eine Stimme in mir rufen. Sie schrie lauter, als alle anderen. Ich wusste nicht, was es zu bedeuten hatte, ich wollte nur, dass es aufhörte.  
Plötzlich war der Gleiter wieder da und versetzte mir einen Schlag, der mich rückwärts durch die Luft fallen ließ. Von der Decke hängende Abdeckplanen legten sich über mich. Ich erstarrte, als sich ein einzelner Gedanke in den Vordergrund drängte:  
Harry!  
Ich wollte sprechen, doch mein Maul bewegte sich nicht. Mein grotesk veränderter Körper tat Dinge, die ich nicht wollte und ich musste dagegen ankämpfen. Ich kam trotzdem wieder auf die Beine und fuhr meine Krallen aus, als Harry sich vor mir aufbaute. Ich nahm alle geistige Stärke zusammen und jubelte innerlich, als meine Hände sich langsam zu meiner Brust bewegten und die Krallen sich dort unter meine rote Haut schoben. Ein schreckliches Reißen erklang, als ich die Haut, die nicht wirklich zu mir gehörte zur Seite riss. In meinem Kopf schrie es, Schmerz versuchte mich zum Aufhören zu zwingen, doch ich zog so lange an der Masse, bis diese auch von meinem Gesicht verschwunden war. Kurze Zeit war ich wieder ich selbst und sah in das geschockte Gesicht meines Freundes. Mein um Hilfe flehender Blick traf seinen. Und ich musste schon wieder heulen.  
»Tess«, flüsterte er leise, doch ich hörte es nicht, weil der Symbiont in diesem Moment wieder die Kontrolle gewann und mein Körper unter ihm verschwand.  
Eine weitere Stahlstange schoss horizontal auf mich zu. Sie schob mich gegen einen Stahlträger und Harry schlang die Stange mit einem Kraftschrei einfach um mich und den Träger herum. Ich war gefangen. Nicht für immer, aber vielleicht lang genug.  
»Ich hole dich da raus«, versicherte mir mein Gegenüber und sah mir dabei tief in die Augen.  
Dann packten seine Hände meine ungeliebte Haut. Er stieg auf seinen Gleiter, legte den Rückwärtsgang ein und zog. Ein Ruck ging durch meinen Körper, als sich Millimeter für Millimeter etwas von mir löste. Es tat weh und ich schrie. Harry schrie auch, jedoch vor Anstrengung. Ein langer Faden hatte sich bereits zwischen uns gebildet. Wie eine zähe Masse hing der Symbiont vor uns in der Luft. Von meinem Rücken war er bereits verschwunden, doch er hielt sich hartnäckig an meiner Brust fest. Der Balken hinter mir gab bereits ein protestierendes Geräusch von sich, Die Düsen an Harrys Gleiter schalteten noch eine Stufe höher und mit einem letzten aufgebendem Platschen wurde ich von meiner Last befreit. Harry machte einen Satz nach hinten, als die Gegenkraft verschwunden war. Erschrocken sah ich, dass der Symbiont nun mit einem lauten und beinahe triumphierenden Geräusch auf Harrys Körper traf. Er kroch unter seiner Haut und war vorerst verschwunden. Aber ich wusste, dass es noch nicht vor bei war.  
Harry atmete auf, als es still wurde. Nur der Wind pfiff noch durch die unfertige Etage des Gebäudes. Ich erkannte es schmerzlich als das wieder, welches bereits vor ein paar Wochen Schauplatz eines Kampfes geworden war. Harry stellte seinen Gleiter ab und kam zu mir gelaufen.  
»Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte er, zerrte die Stange, die mich noch festhielt, beiseite und legte seine Stirn gegen meine.  
Ich nickte, als ich meine Arme seinen Rücken hinauf schob und er seine Arme ebenfalls um mich schlang.  
»Er muss in Eddies Wohnung gewesen sein«, versuchte ich zu erklären, wie es kommen konnte, dass der Symbiont von mir Besitz ergreifen konnte. Oh Gott. Ich hatte Menschen getötet. Würde Harry mich nicht halten, wäre ich wohl zusammen gesackt. »Wir müssen einen Weg finden wie-«  
»Schon okay«, unterbrach Harry mich und drückte einen Kuss gegen meine Stirn. »Ich weiß, wie ich es machen werde.«  
Ich war beruhigt. Ich wusste, dass Harry einen Weg finden würde. Dann umfasste er mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, sah mich lange an, als würde er sich jeden meiner Gesichtszüge genau einprägen, und küsste mich so, wie er mich noch nie geküsst hatte. Ich jappste nach Atem, als er von mir abließ.  
»Ich liebe dich«, sagte er leise doch mit fester Stimme und ging langsam rückwärts.  
Ich lächelte, war glücklich, aber nur kurz. »Wenn der Symbiont getötet werden soll, muss der Wirt sterben.«  
Wie bitte?  
»Was hast du vor?«, fragte ich unnötigerweise, als Harry wieder auf seinen Gleiter stieg und nach ein paar gedrückten Knöpfen eine computergenerierte Stimme verkündete:  
»Selbstzerstörung aktiviert.«  
»Harry!«, kreischte ich so laut, dass meine Stimme brach. Ich rannte los, als sein Gleiter abhob, sich entfernte und für mich unerreichbar über der Häuserschlucht schwebte. Ich streckte meine Hände aus, als ich an der ungesicherten Kante der Etage anhalten musste. »Harry, bitte. Sei vernünftig. Wir werden einen anderen Weg finden.«  
»Das ist der einzige Weg«, rief er mir aus der Ferne zu und ein grauenhaftes Piepen drang an mein Ohr.  
Das war ein Countdown. Harry besaß sogar die Frechheit selig zu lächeln, während kalte Angst nach mir griff, mir die Kehle zuschnürte und ich glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren. Das Piepen wurde hastiger.  
»Nein, nein, nein«, flehte ich, sah mit schreckensweiten, nassen Augen auf die Szene vor mir. Dann wurde das Piepen zu einem Dauerton. »HARRY!«  
Eine Explosion durchriss die Nacht. Die Druckwelle ließ mich nach hinten fallen. Ich blieb dort liegen, wo ich schmerzhaft auf den Rücken knallte und beobachtete, wie brennende Trümmerteile vom Himmel fielen. Ich atmete schwer, meine Augen brannten und irgendwo da wo mein Herz war, zerbrach etwas mit einem lauten Knacken. Trauer brandete wie eine Flut über mich. Ich schrie, tobte und weinte, tat alles, doch der Schmerz war unerträglich und würde mich vermutlich für den Rest meines Lebens umbringen.  
»Harry...«  
Irgendwann rollte ich mich auf die Seite, zog meine Beine an meinen Körper und schlang die Arme um meine Knie. Meine Wange kratzte über rauen Beton und irgendwann, als am Horizont ein Silberstreifen erschien, schlief ich erschöpft auf kaltem Boden ein.

~

»Ach du Scheiße«, hörte ich jemanden sagen und schreckte aus dem Schlaf.  
Ich hatte gehofft, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war, doch der Bauarbeiter, der wie ein Fragezeichen vor mir stand und seinen Werkzeugkasten fallen ließ, überzeugte mich wieder vom Gegenteil.  
»Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung, Mädchen? Jungs, kommt mal schnell her.«  
Ich gestattete, dass er mir aufhalf, während seine Kollegen auf die Bildfläche traten und mich fassungslos begafften. Ich sah, wie einer sein Handy zückte und fand meine Sprache wieder.  
»Nein«, rief ich und in meinem Kopf ratterte es.  
»Schon gut«, sagte der, der mich stützte und langsam zum Arbeiteraufzug führte. »Wir wollen doch nur helfen.«  
»Officer Blake«, sagte ich, während meine Zähne aufeinander klapperten. »Officer John Blake.«  
Die Bauarbeiter sahen sich an, dann nickte der mit dem Telefon und wählte die 911.  
»Okay.«  
Die Fahrt mit dem blöden Aufzug dauerte ewig. Mir wurden Fragen gestellt, doch ich beantwortete keine einzige. Ich stand unter Schock.  
Endlich am Fuß der Hochhausbaustelle angekommen, sah ich ein erlösendes Blaulicht die Einfahrt hinauf fahren. Arbeiter hielten reihenweise in ihrer Arbeit inne und begafften mich von allen Seiten, als ich mich von dem Bauarbeiter, der mich immer noch stützte, los machte und barfuß die sandige Einfahrt entlang stolperte.  
John riss die Tür seines Dienstfahrzeuges auf, stieg aus und sah sich gehetzt um. Irgendwie sah er nicht richtig angezogen aus, denn er trug zivil und hatte nur schnell die Winterjacke des Police Departements übergezogen. Als er mich sah, stutzte er kurz, dann fing er an zu laufen.  
Ich weinte, als ich mich in seine Arme warf und von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Er legte seine warme Jacke um meine zitternden Schultern und eine Hand beruhigend gegen meinen Hinterkopf.  
»Er ist tot«, hörte ich mich irgendwann stotternd sagen und machte es damit irgendwie endgültig.  
Meine Tränen durchnässten Johns leichtes Shirt, in welches ich mich Halt suchend krallte, als er eine Hand hinter meine Kniekehlen schob, mich in seine Arme hob und zum wartenden Streifenwagen trug. Er rief den Bauarbeitern Dank zu und drückte sein Kinn beruhigend gegen meinen Kopf, flüsterte mir Dinge zu, welche ich nicht verstand oder nicht verstehen wollte. Denn im Moment war ich mir sicher, dass nichts je wieder gut werden würde.

~ Ende des 10. Kapitels ~

[Carnage Girl](http://img194.imageshack.us/img194/2620/carnagegirl.jpg)


	11. ELF

_//2 ½ Jahre später//_

Als ich mich erhob stieg mir der Duft von frischen Magnolien in die Nase. Der Friedhofsgärtner verstand wirklich etwas von seiner Arbeit. Überall grünten und blühten Pflanzen vor sich hin, deren Namen ich teilweise nicht einmal kannte.  
Ich drückte einen Kuss auf meine Fingerspitzen und führte diese dann an Harrys Namen an dem Grabstein vor mir.  
»Bis bald, Liebling«, sagte ich mit belegter Stimme und putzte mir die Nase, als ich den Weg zum Parkplatz einschlug.   
Ich kam oft hierher und jedes mal musste ich heulen. Aber es war von mal zu mal nicht mehr ganz so schlimm. Und es war gar nichts im Vergleich zur damaligen Beerdigung. Ich hatte mir nie vorstellen können, dass jemals jemand so sehr weinen konnte wie ich an diesem Tag. Aber alles schien möglich. Der Schmerz hatte so tief gesessen, dass ich irgendwann nur noch weinend in Mary Janes Armen gelegen hatte, als Harry dann neben seinem Vater zur letzten Ruhe gebettet worden war.  
»Alles klar?«, riss eine Stimme mich aus diesen schmerzlichen Erinnerungen.  
Ich blickte auf und sah, dass John, lässig an der Motorhaube seines Wagens lehnend, auf mich wartete.  
Mir war klar, dass er meine geröteten Augen und die triefende Nase bemerkt hatte.  
»Ja«, sagte ich kurz angebunden und lehnte mich neben ihm gegen das erhitzte Blech des Fahrzeuges.  
Schweigend genossen wir einige Momente die Sommersonne und hingen unseren eigenen Gedanken nach. Dann wurde er unruhig und rutschte immer wieder hin und her, als würde ihm etwas auf dem Herzen liegen. Ich sah ihn fordernd von der Seite an, bis er sich endlich dazu entschließen konnte, den Mund auf zu machen.  
»Ich muss dir etwas sagen«, begann er, sah mich dabei aber nicht an.  
»Schieß los«, forderte ich ihn auf und kramte in meiner Jackentasche nach einer Packung Kaugummi.  
»Ich habe meine Versetzung beantragt«, sagte er, als ich mir einen Kaugummi in den Mund schob und ihm ebenfalls einen anbot, den er allerdings mit einer Handbewegung ablehnte.  
»Aha«, machte ich nur und verstand die Tragweite seiner Aussage noch nicht so ganz.  
»Sie wurde genehmigt.«  
»Und weiter?«, hakte ich nun alarmiert nach und sah ihn mit großen, fragenden Augen an.  
»Ich werde in meine Heimatstadt zurückkehren«, beendete John seine Beichte.  
Ich stieß mich so heftig von der Motorhaube ab, dass der Wagen wackelte.  
»Du kannst nicht fortgehen«, verlangte ich, während er mich entschuldigend ansah. »Du bist mein bester Freund, John. Was soll denn dann aus unseren wöchentlichen DVD-Abenden werden? Wer guckt den jetzt Liebesschnulzen mit mir an?«   
Ja, ich war egoistisch.  
»Psssst«, sagte er hastig, bewegte sich nach vorn und legte eine Hand auf meinen Mund, bevor er sich vergewissernd umblickte. »Bist du verrückt? Dich hört noch jemand.«  
Ich kicherte in seine Hand hinein und auch John lachte, als ich seine Hand nach unten zog.  
»Ernsthaft?«, fragte ich noch einmal nach und er nickte langsam.  
Ich holte tief Luft und seufzte lang. Es machte mich traurig, wenn ich daran dachte, dass er gehen würde.  
»Dann werde ich dich echt vermissen«, gab ich zu, doch John hatte dafür direkt eine Lösung parat.  
»Komm doch mit.«  
Ich lachte lustlos, bis ich merkte, dass er es ernst zu meinen schien. Hm... wieso eigentlich nicht? Universitäten gab es bestimmt auch da, wo er herkam. Wirklich viel hielt mich nicht mehr in dieser Stadt. Zu viel Dinge waren passiert.  
»Okay«, beschloss ich also kurzerhand und klatschte in die Hände. »Auf in ein Abenteuer.«  
»Echt jetzt?«  
»Ja.«  
»Ja?«  
Ja!«, rief ich und fühlte mich beinahe etwas überrumpelt, als ich mich plötzlich in einer festen Umarmung wiederfand und John einen Kuss auf meinen Mundwinkel drückte.  
Ich lachte aufgrund seiner fast schon euphorischen Freude.  
»Wir können in das gleiche Haus ziehen«, schlug ich vor. »Dann können wir jeden Abend zum DVD-Abend machen.«  
»Ausgezeichnete Idee«, stimmte er mir zu und nahm jetzt doch einen Kaugummi von mir entgegen.  
Zufrieden lehnte ich mich wieder gegen die Motorhaube.  
»Du, John?«, fiel mir nach einiger Zeit schlagartig etwas ein.   
»Hm?«  
»In welche Stadt ziehen wir jetzt gleich noch einmal?«  
Ein leises Lachen stahl sich aufgrund meiner Unwissenheit seine Kehle nach oben.  
»Gotham City«, klärte er mich dann auf und ich nickte verstehend. Coole Sache. »Lust auf ein Eis?«  
»Oh ja«, meinte ich und wählte im Stillen schon meine Lieblingssorten aus.  
»Na dann los.«  
Ich umrundete die Motorhaube auf meiner Seite und setzte mich auf den Beifahrersitz. Dann fuhr der Wagen davon und ich mit ihm, auf den Weg in ein neues Abenteuer.   
Und vielleicht lebte ich ja auch irgendwann glücklich und zufrieden bis an mein Lebensende. Genau wie in meinen Liebesschnulzen.

~ Ende ~


End file.
